El Miedo de Luna
by AnselmoMC
Summary: Luna siente un vació inmenso casi desde que comenzó su pasión por la música. A pesar del apoyo de sus seres queridos, tomará decisiones que podrían poner en riesgo su estado físico y mental, y acabar con su relación familiar de manera definitiva. Historia inspirada en el fanart de JFMstudios.
1. Confianza Perdida

**_Capítulo 1. Confianza Perdida_**

Parecía que Luna no sabía cómo manejar su miedo a compartir escenario. A pesar de tener el ferviente sueño de convertirse en una estrella de rock, eran pocas las veces en las que había tocado en vivo acompañada. Claro, siempre tocaba en su hogar, y sus hermanas (y hermano) estaban acostumbrados al sonido de las cuerdas siendo totalmente dominadas por ella. Pero ella sola. Tocar en una banda, aunque era su objetivo, siempre le había provocado pavor. Aunque todos le habían dicho una y otra vez que era una chica talentosa, y a pesar de repetirse una y otra vez que "el rock no es acerca de ser el mejor, es acerca de divertirse", todos esos pensamientos se desmoronaban al subir a cualquier tablado con otros integrantes. Cuando ella tocaba en solitario, podía controlarse. Sin embargo, el tener que imaginarse a gente tocando codo a codo con ella en un escenario era una gran carga para su cabeza. Sus dedos se volvían pesados y comenzaban a temblar, y en su cabeza miles de ideas negativas comenzaban a liberarse. "¿Qué pensará la gente de mí?" "¿Qué pensarán MIS compañeros de banda sobre mí?" "¿Y si no soy tan buena como todos dicen?" "¿Y si todas las palabras de apoyo fraternal son más por obligación que por una verdadera muestra de habilidad?". Además estaba el siempre presente temor a equivocarse y dejar en ridículo a su banda, más aún cuando ella era la guitarrista. La única vez en la que no se preocupó por eso, fue cuando tocó con su familia en la feria de su ciudad, pero realmente no había por qué preocuparse, el sonido de caos de sus compañeros de banda amortiguaba bastante su instrumento. Y aun así, sintió que su desempeño no fue el mejor que pudo haber dado.

Era una sensación de vacío en su pecho, en sus pulmones, pasaba por todas sus venas, corría en su sangre, la exhalaba, difícil de explicar, ni ella misma la entendía. No quería que le mintieran, que le dijeran que su talento era enorme solo para hacerla sentir bien, pero tampoco estaba lista para el rechazo inminente que sentía venir, fuera sensato o no. Un vacío que venía desde muy atrás… muy, muy atrás en su vida.

Sentía que no estaba preparada, que necesitaba tiempo. Sin embargo, después de un ensayo en la casa de su roadie y mentor, Chunk, este decidió tener una pequeña conversación con ella. Él estaba consciente de que Luna era talento puro, pero no estaba convencido de que ella se viera de la misma forma. Mientras Luna guardaba su equipo para volver a casa, Chunk entabló la conversación.

"¡Eso estuvo genial, chica!"

"¡Gracias, hermano! Estuve practicando esas canciones toda la semana"

"Definitivamente se notó. A propósito, ¿ya has pensado cual será tu siguiente paso?"

Luna tomó la pregunta un poco por sorpresa. Realmente nunca había discutido nada de eso con Chunk. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería su amigo. Estaban las charlas habituales de tener fama mundial, fantasiosas, aunque con un aire de honestidad, pero realmente, nunca había pensado en la manera en que llegaría a ella, o intentaría llegar a ella, por más estúpido que sonara.

"¿A-a que te refieres?" Luna intentó evadir la pregunta de manera muy poco eficaz.

"Ya sabes, siempre practicas sola, y son pocas las veces en las que tocas en vivo, ya no digamos con gente. ¿Cuál es tu preocupación?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que nunca lo había pensado" A Luna la traicionaba una risa nerviosa.

"O lo pensabas y no querías hablar de ello"

Chunk vio a Luna con esa mirada, la mirada que hacía siempre que cometía un error, o estaba a punto de cometerlo. O cuando quería que revelara una mentira. O cuando se equivocaba en una nota. ¡Carajo! Odiaba esa mirada multiusos. Finalmente, Luna se rindió.

"Es que… es que… ¡Simplemente no me siento lista! Sé que dices que soy genial y todo pero la verdad, tocar con alguien, acompañado, en grupo, como sea… se me hace difícil. Yo tengo mi propio ritmo para hacer las cosas, no creo poder adaptarme a alguien."

"¿Y cómo sabes que no podrías adaptarte, si nunca lo has intentado?"

Las palabras de Chunk la hicieron reflexionar, aunque intentó resistirse

"Simplemente lo sé. Me da pánico. El miedo a jod… a meter la pata en frente de los otros… no creo poder manejar ese tipo de situación…"

Chunk la miró, su mirada se iluminó. Comprendía perfectamente lo que decía la pequeña.

"Mira" comenzó, "Te comprendo. Pero no deberías preocuparte. Al contrario. Son los demás los que deberían preocuparse por no poder seguirte el paso. Estoy seguro de que vas a llegar muy lejos, hermana. Solo necesitas un impulso, sacudirte el miedo."

Luna no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los comentarios de su amigo. Luna nunca había sido alguien a quien le gustara alardear. Se podría decir que, inclusive, se menospreciaba un poco. Así que siempre que oía palabras de apoyo, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"¡Gracias! Pero… Realmente no me siento lista. Es… simplemente me es difícil. Además, no podría encontrar a gente dispuesta a tocar conmigo…"

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Sabes cuantos jóvenes se mueren por iniciar una banda? Ahora solo estás poniendo excusas tontas…"

"¡No son excusas! Más o menos… No lo sé… ¿Por qué no me dejas pensarlo?"

Ahí iba otra mirada multiusos de Chunk.

"Sabes que si te dejo "meditarlo" solo vas a aplazar el problema, ¡y me vas a dejar como un idiota!"

"Hey, ¿por qué tan p$%& hostil? ¡Solo te estoy pidiendo una noche para pensarlo!"

"¡Sabes que tu noche va a transformarse en una semana, incluso más!"

Las palabras de Chunk la irritaron, más que nada, porque eran terriblemente ciertas. No quería pensar en ellas. No quería pensar en nada.

"Mejor me voy a casa, es tarde. Nos vemos luego"

Chunk iba a decir algo, pero Luna fue más rápida y salió de su departamento, azotando la puerta con excesiva fuerza.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos de la de Chunk, caminando era unos 15 minutos, 20 por la guitarra y el amplificador que llevaba en sus manos. Pero no le importaba. Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, antes de llegar a la casa Loud, donde la paz es una desconocida. Se hundió profundamente en sus pensamientos, y en la culpa. ¿Fue acaso muy dura con su amigo? ¿Su miedo estaba justificado? ¿Era hora de agruparse, de ser parte de algo y dejar de tocar por su cuenta? Realmente no lo sabía. Pero ahora quería saberlo. El vacío en su pecho se agrandó. Y más importante, necesitaba una opinión. La primera persona que le vino a su cabeza fue Luan, pero temía que no la tomara en serio, por su naturaleza bromista. Sus padres estaban descartados. Ellos solo la apoyarían, al igual que siempre, fuera una opinión sincera o no. Y necesitaba sinceridad. Lucy, muy oscura. Lynn, demasiado dura. Leni, demasiado inocente. Lori, pasaría lo mismo que con sus padres. Y finalmente, llegó a la conclusión más obvia. Lincoln.

Lincoln era, por lo general, el más sensato de toda la familia. Cariñoso y siempre noble, ayudaba a sus hermanas siempre que podía, pero eso no le impedía decir la verdad cuando era necesario. La decisión estaba hecha.

Entró a su hogar y fue directamente a la habitación de su hermano, quien seguramente estaría leyendo comics, y seguramente los estaría leyendo en ropa interior, pero a la mitad del camino, lo vio en su propia habitación, ayudando a Luan con su rutina cómica. Como siempre, poniendo los intereses de los demás antes que los suyos. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, sin ser vista por sus hermanos.

"¿Por qué Papá Noel va al psicólogo?" Luan se dirigió a Lincoln, quien estaba claramente cansado, pero fingía cortesía.

"No lo sé, ¿Por qué?"

"¡Por que no cree en sí mismo! Jajaja, ¿lo entiendes?"

Luna se sonrió para sus adentros. "Vaya, parece que tengo un complejo de Papá Noel" pensó la joven.

Luan estaba a punto de continuar con su rutina cuando Luna entró a la habitación, interrumpiendo, con una clara idea en mente.

"¡Ese de hecho fue un buen chiste Luan! Lincoln, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

Lincoln sudó frío. Cuando alguna de sus hermanas quería hablar con él, era generalmente para pedirle un favor, o peor, para culparlo de algo. Una u otra, era noche, estaba cansado, y no quería hacer nada más que tumbarse en su cuarto. Así que no pudo ocultar su malhumor.

"¿Ahora que hice? ¡No puedo tener nunca un momento de paz en esta casa!"

"Vaya, lo siento bro, no era mi intención molestarte. En otra ocasión." Las palabras de Linc hirieron a la joven rockera, y este de inmediato se sintió culpable. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan testarudo? La alcanzó en el pasillo.

"¡Espera!" Alcanzo a su hermana. "No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Solo que… hoy fue un día pesado, eso es todo. Así que… ¿a que quieres que te ayude? ¿Conectar tu equipo? ¿Ser tu baterista suplente?"

"No te preocupes, y gracias. Pero no. Solo quiero… hablar contigo. Es importante."

Lincoln volvió a sudar frío. ¿Hablar con él? Su cabeza repasó todas las opciones disponibles. ¿Habría encontrado Luna su colección de revistas prohibidas? El joven empezaba a hiperventilar, pero Luna se dio cuenta de esto y lo calmó rápidamente.

"No te preocupes hermano. No es sobre ti, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Es… sobre mí. Necesito una opinión sincera"

Lincoln se calmó, pero aún seguía extrañado. Nadie nunca en su familia le había pedido una opinión específica sobre nada. Y su hermana se veía más seria de lo normal. Decidió seguirle el paso.

"De acueeerdo. Vayamos a mi habitación, ahí podemos hablar con tranquilidad."

Lincoln seguía confundido. ¿Por qué quería Luna hablar con él? Usualmente sus hermanas (y el incluso) pedían consejos a Lori, o en su defecto, ¡A Luna! Dudaba mucho que fuera algo amoroso, y mucho menos algo musical, apenas si podía tocar la batería. Entonces, ¿Qué quería su hermana?

Se sentaron en su habitación e inmediatamente Luna comenzó la conversación.

"Mira, lo que quería pedirte es… bueno, un consejo. Una situación que no se manejar y… necesito apoyo." Dijo Luna, con cierta tristeza

"¿Por qué yo? No lo tomes a mal, pero por lo general vas con mis otras hermanas a pedir ayuda, ya sabes, con eso de que ustedes son todas niñas. Yo no entiendo de sus problemas"

"¡Ya lo sé!" Pero no es algo femenino, ni nada por el estilo. Es más una opinión, acerca de una decisión que me tiene podrida. Tú eres el único que me tomaría en serio y me daría una opinión sincera. Siempre has sido así."

Lincoln se alagó. Siempre pensó que sus hermanas lo veían como el tapete de uso público, el hermano que estaba ahí para cuando no había otra opción más que interactuar con alguien, o algo. Sintió un bonito calor en su pecho, ser buscado como algo más que un conejillo de indias.

"Gr-gracias. Y bueno… cuál es tu problema?" Está situación le resultaba nueva y desconcertante.

"Pues, verás… y prométeme que no te reiras… pero… últimamente me siento… vacía."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Errr… Chunk ha intentado convencerme de… de buscar un conjunto. Dice que llevo mucho tiempo sola, y que mis composiciones podrían complementarse con otros instrumentos."

"¿Y?" Dijo de manera muy honesta Lincoln. "Tiene razón, ¿O no?"

"No lo sé" Luna comenzó a verse nerviosa. "¡Es que realmente no lo sé!" Estaba a un paso de romper en llanto. Adiós imagen de chica ruda. Nunca había expresado esos sentimientos verbalmente, mucho menos en frente de alguien. "¡Tengo miedo! Miedo de que me rechacen, de que digan que soy una basura, de avergonzar a mis compañeros de banda, de decepcionar a Chunk, de decepcionarme… a mí misma. ¡Y no sé por qué me siento así! Es egoísta, y es estúpido. Pero no creo ser tan buena como todos dicen que soy. Solo he tocado acústico en vivo, y han sido cosas de principiante. Es un pensamiento idiota. ¡Me siento como si viviera en un agujero!"

No resistió más, y se echó a llorar. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y por un momento se olvidó de todo. Solo podía sentir la mano de su hermano acariciando su cabello. El pobre chico intentaba buscar las palabras, no sabía que decir. Nunca se imaginó en una situación así, mucho menos con Luna, quien era la hermana más dura de todas (a excepción de Lynn, obviamente.) Decidió entonces hablarle con la verdad, como siempre intentaba hacerlo, aunque nunca en un caso tan radical.

"No creo se sea estúpido. Es algo normal. Pero odio verte así. No es justo que te sientas así."

Luna empezó a respirar con normalidad, y poco a poco su llanto fue calmandosé.

"No sé por qué te menosprecias, pero de algo estoy seguro…" Continuó Lincoln, "… Eres una excelente guitarrista. Más que eso. Miles matarían por tu habilidad. Por tu facilidad ante las cuerdas. Muchos matarían por ser tú"

Estas últimas palabras disiparon todo miedo que Luna acumuló hasta ese momento. Con cualquier otra persona, esas palabras habrían sido más de lo mismo. No hubiera estado segura de la sinceridad con la cual fueran pronunciadas. Pero viniendo de Lincoln, sabía que eran una verdad pura como el agua. Aun así, hizo la pregunta cliché.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué habría de mentir?"

Esa frase bastó para que Luna abrazara a su hermano como nunca antes se había abrazado a un hermano. Su llanto de angustia se volvió uno de felicidad, y empezó a reír histéricamente. Luego solo siguió el silencio. Pero no un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio tranquilo, fraternal, que transpiraba paz interna. Lincoln comenzó a pensar, ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué estaba recibiendo tanta alegría por palabras que cualquier otro miembro de la familia pudo haberle dicho, con la misma sinceridad? O quizá ella no sentía la sinceridad. Se sintió feliz, se sintió parte de una buena acción. Después de mucho tiempo, se sintió… útil. Y ver a su hermana mostrándole tanto cariño, solo hizo que se sintiera más feliz, no solo por él, sino por ella.

Unos 5 minutos después, Luna se limpió las lágrimas, y se despidió de su hermano.

"Muchas gracias, Lincoln. Esta plática es justo lo que necesitaba."

"No hay de que hermana."

Luna estaba a punto de irse,girando el pestillo de la puerta, cuando recordó y se volteó.

"Ah, y Lincoln…"

"¿Sí?"

"Si vas a leer las viejas revistas porno de papá, al menos escóndelas en un lugar mejor que debajo de tu cama"


	2. Recuerdos

_**Capitulo 2. Recuerdos**_

Luan había quedado un poco confundida. En menos de 1 minuto, Luna había llegado y se había marchado junto con Lincoln, sin que ella tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de protestar. Pero por el tono de voz de su hermana, no parecían buenas noticias. Se quedó sola en la habitación, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, tal vez su hermana tendría algún problema con Lincoln. Pensó en ir a la habitación de su hermano, pero eso solo sería meterse en lo que no le importaba. Pero le importaba, ¿no es así? Luna siempre hablaba con ella acerca de sus problemas, y viceversa. Ahora, no estaba tan segura. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que Luna volviera a la habitación y preguntarle en persona que sucedía. Incluso en la familia Loud, debía de haber un poco de privacidad.

-Ah, y Lincoln…

-¿Si?

\- Si vas a leer las viejas revistas porno de papá, al menos escóndelas en un lugar mejor que debajo de tu cama

-¿D-d-de que hablas?

-Ay hermano, por favor, pude verlas desde que entré a la habitación. La próxima vez, puede que entré una hermana menos comprensiva, o peor… papá.

Luna salió, dejando a Lincoln solo y rojo como un tomate, un tomate que, apenas se cerró la puerta, buscó una nueva ubicación para su ahora no tan secreto material.

La joven rockera llegó a su habitación, para encontrar a su hermana recogiendo todo lo que había usado para su acto. Su llegada no pasó inadvertida por Luan, quien la saludo efusivamente.

-¡Hola, Luna! Veo que terminaste de hablar con Lincoln.

Antes de que Luna pudiera responder, Luan lanzó la pregunta.

-¿Puedo preguntar de que hablaste con Lincoln, si no es algo personal?

-Emmm… de hecho, fue algo personal, pero…

-¡Oh, no, está bien! Solo que… te noté algo triste cuando entraste por Lincoln y… me preocupé. Eso es todo.

Luna se sintió culpable. Después de todo, Luan, por más infantil que fuera, era su hermana, su compañera de habitación. Siempre se habían contado todo, desde las cosas más triviales hasta los sentimientos más profundos que podían tener. Le parecía injusto ocultarle la verdad a su hermana. Y, después de todo, ya había obtenido el apoyo que necesitaba.

-Bien, te lo cuento. Pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a reírte, y mucho menos hacer chistes.

-Por favor. ¿Qué te dio esa impresión?

-¡Luan!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, jajaja. Continua.

-Okay… me… me sentía idiota hoy. Por cosas que había dicho. Por cosas que no había hecho. Chunk me propuso encontrar una banda y le grité… y todo se fue para abajo. No quería entrar a una banda por que no creía que fuera tan buena como todos dicen, y eso solo me hacía sentir peor. Por eso quería hablar con Lincoln. Necesitaba la opinión de alguien. Y para ser honesta, él es el más… sensato de la familia. No me lo tomes a mal, pero a veces creo que Lincoln es el más maduro de todos, al menos casi siempre.

Luan se quedó callada por un momento. No estaba lista para esas palabras. Para ser honesta, esperaba que su hermana dijera algo ridículo, como hablar de un chico o algo así. Incluso tenía preparados algunos chistes para molestarla un poco. Y aunque la situación de su hermana no era algo terriblemente grave, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Siempre se había considerado la única artista de la familia, a excepción de Luna, por supuesto. Tal vez por eso compartían habitación. Tal vez solo fue una coincidencia. Pero eso le había permitido estar en contacto con una persona igual o más creativa que ella. Ver la pasión con la que Luna tocaba era algo que podía disfrutar prácticamente todos los días, mucho más que sus otras hermanas. Siempre que Luna se bloqueaba, Luan estaba ahí, preparada con alguna rutina o algún chiste, para hacer que se despejara. Y siempre que Luan estaba de mal humor, Luna tocaba algo para alegrarla. Era un apoyo mutuo que mantenía a los engranajes trabajando, y hacía que las dos dieran lo mejor de sí. Luan olvidó sus bromas para apoyar a su hermana.

-Vaya. No sabía que te sentías así. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Es que simplemente… es algo muy estúpido.

-¡Claro que no! Es una sensación completamente normal. Créeme, yo también la he sentido. Me refiero a, que la gente juzgue mis rutinas.

-¡Pero lo mío es mucho peor! Realmente no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme tocando con alguien más. No siento… no sentía que fuera tan buena con la guitarra.

-¿Sentías?

-Sí, sentía. Lincoln me ayudó, me hizo entender que tal vez esté equivocada.

-Y Lincoln tiene razón. ¡Eres excelente! Todos te lo han dicho, nuestra familia, tus amigos… ¿Entonces por qué el miedo?

Y Luna recordó. Aunque no quería recordar. No le gustaba recordar ese momento. Pero es una de esas cosas que a uno jamás se le olvidan. Recuerdos que crees que se disiparán como el humo, pero que el cerebro mantiene, haciéndote recordar, de vez en cuando, para hacerte daño. En la ducha, mientras desayunas, antes de dormir, incluso durante tus sueños. Y ese recuerdo nunca la dejaba en paz. Siempre que acababa de ensayar, siempre que recogía su equipo. Siempre que recibía una ovación, el recuerdo volvía a perforarle el pecho con agujas oxidadas. Y estaba harta de ese recuerdo. El recuerdo que la reprimía, que la limitaba y la hacía decir cosas idiotas, como las que le dijo a Chunk horas antes. Recuerdos que se quedarían en su piel por siempre.

-El miedo viene desde muy atrás –Luna rompió el silencio –Cuando apenas comenzaba a tocar. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando mi papá me compró mi primera guitarra.

-Oh, sí, me acuerdo. Estabas muy emocionada.

-Sí, ¡Tan emocionada que cometí una estupidez! ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?

-¿Qué? ¿Acordarme de qué?

-¡Del concurso de talentos! Aquel maldito concurso de talentos en el que me inscribí cuando iba en séptimo grado. Lo arruiné totalmente. Tenía un equipo que confiaba en mí y los decepcioné. Ese chico, Darrell, acabó con todos nosotros juntos por mi culpa. Desde ese día no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si volviera a tocar con alguien. Te lo digo, es un miedo estúpido.

-No es estúpido… creo… solo es… mira, solo sé que estas equivocada. Ese concurso fue cuando no tenías ni 1 año tocando la guitarra. Obviamente no tenías la experiencia y apresuraste las cosas. Además, no estuviste tan mal…

-Luan, fallé el solo de Smells Like Teen Spirit. ¡Ni siquiera un manco falla ese solo!

\- No seas tan dura contigo. Te repito que no estabas preparada, y además, te pusiste nerviosa. Además, ya llevas practicando más de 4 años. Definitivamente estás preparada.

Luna solo podía preguntarse, ¿Por qué era ella así? Chunk se lo había dicho. Lincoln se lo había dicho. Y ahora Luan. Ella era buena con la guitarra. ¿Por qué se resistía a creerlo? ¿Por qué sentía que el miedo no se iba, que la carcomía por dentro, y que en el momento de subir al escenario, con gente poniendo su confianza en ella, el miedo la dominaría, y volvería a fallar? Estaba harta de sentirse así.

-Mira – Luan rompió los pensamientos de su hermana – Sé que tienes miedo. No quieres volver a ponerte nerviosa. Pero debes de poner un poquito más de confianza en ti misma. Debes de creer que eres buena. De lo contrario, vas a limitarte toda tu vida, y vas a desperdiciar todo el talento que tienes.

Si Luna ya estaba algo convencida antes, ahora estaba segura completamente de lo que debía de hacer. Se levantó de la cama decidida.

-Gracias, hermana. Tienes razón. Todos tienen razón. Tengo que cambiar mi actitud.

-De nada, para eso está la familia. Y bueno… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Eso depende. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10:40.

-Aún tengo tiempo. ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

Sin dar tiempo a más explicaciones, Luna salió corriendo de su casa y tomó la vieja bicicleta de Lincoln. Se veía ridícula, pero la distancia no era muy larga, y pedirle a Lori que la llevara hubiera sido una exageración. En 10 minutos volvió a casa de Chunk. Titubeó al llegar a la puerta.

"Vamos Luna, si no lo haces hoy, lo vas a posponer. Cambio de actitud, nena. Cambio de actitud."

Se puso firme y toco a la puerta. Un Chunk claramente somnoliento salió al marco, y se sorprendió al ver a la joven de 15 años frente a su puerta, empapada en sudor, con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Luna? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

-Mira, perdón por todo lo que te dije hace un rato, me equivoqué, fui testaruda y no pensé en lo que dije. Pero pensé en lo que dijiste, y tienes razón. Si no me pongo a trabajar ahora, no lo haré nunca. Así que, ¿Me perdonas?

La cara de Chunk cambió de sorpresa a una mezcla de tristeza, alegría y orgullo.

-Claro que te perdono, hermana –Chunk la abrazó – ¡Y por supuesto que nos vamos a poner a trabajar! Tengo un par de propuestas que pueden interesarte. Pero creo que será mejor que regreses mañana. Es tarde y tus padres se van a preocupar.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que regresaste a la 1 de la madrugada y te descubrieron porque rompiste el pasamanos de las escaleras? Es mejor que nos veamos mañana con calma. ¡Ahora vete, o vas a llegar más tarde!

-De acuerdo. Volveré aquí mañana… nos vemos. –Luna subió a la bicilceta y salió disparada, mientras gritaba – ¡Y perdón por despertarte!

Chunk la miró alejándose por la calle, pensando en lo que pasaría mañana, y en lo que harían después. Luna tenía mucho potencial, y no le iba a permitir desperdiciarlo. Este parecía uno de esos momentos que marcan historia, el punto en el que un joven empieza a convertirse en una leyenda musical. O él lo veía así. Tal vez estaba soñando demasiado, tal vez era el cannabis aun haciendo efecto en su sistema, pero estaba seguro de que la vida de Luna iba a cambiar.

Solo que nunca se imaginó la forma en la que cambiaría.

-

 _ **Esté capítulo es más corto que el anterior por algunas razones. Para empezar, quería que todo el drama comenzara en este capítulo, pero sentí que sería apropiado explicar el por que del miedo de Luna. Hubiera sido más fácil para mí cortar directamente hasta la charla con Chunk, pero no explicar los motivos y los demonios internos de Luna sería algo perezoso de mi parte. No me agrada que las historias no den el motivo detrás de las acciones de los personajes (Aunque puede funcionar, como el la película de Phantasm, pero las secuelas explican más a fondo el por qué. Aunque ya estoy divagando.) Segundo, no estaba convencido del todo (y aun no lo estoy) con lo que había escrito. Tuve que empezar desde cero varías veces, las cosas se ponían demasiado cursis o se sentían demasiado "falsas". Intenté apegarme a los personajes lo mejor que pude, conservando la seriedad de la historia. Y aunque no creo que lo haya logrado al 100%, quiero pensar que hice un trabajo decente. En fin, probablemente las cosas se pongan feas para todos en la próxima parte, pero prefiero no entrar en detalles. Por lo mientras, disfruten del capítulo de hoy, sus comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos, serán bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **PD: Espero entiendan las referencias musicales/de artistas que pondré durante toda la historia. Sin embargo, intentaré no exagerar.**_


	3. Sonrisa Con Un Diente Negro

_**Capítulo 3. Sonrisa Con Un Diente Negro**_

Luna terminó su desayuno, se despidió de su familia y salió a la calle, hacia la casa de Chunk. Por primera vez en semanas se sentía bien, se sentía relajada. Ayer había quitado varios pesos de su espalda, y por fin podía respirar. El miedo aún seguía ahí, eso era cierto. Pero estaba convencida de que era algo que se iría definitivamente en el momento en el que ella tomara una decisión. Entre más tiempo pasara, más caos se desataría en su cabeza. Quería, no, debía probarse a sí misma que era capaz, que tenía autocontrol. Tenía el apoyo de sus seres queridos. Ahora solo necesitaba el apoyo de la persona más importante; ella misma.

Llegó al patio de la casa de Chunk, donde este estaba sentado, leyendo lo que parecía una vieja revista de música.

-¡Hey, hermano!

Chunk levantó la vista, y sonrió al ver a la joven, mucho más alegre que ayer.

-¿Qué pasa, Luna? ¿Lista para comenzar?

-¡Por supuesto, viejo!

-Bien, tomaré el periódico de hoy, debe de haber algún anuncio que pueda…

-Hermano –Lo interrumpió – ¡Nadie usa el periódico hoy en día!

-¿Entonces como piensas encontrar una banda?

-¡No sudes, amigo! Ahora usamos lo que la gente mayor como tú llama "Redes Sociales". –La cara de intriga que hizo Chunk casi hizo que Luna explotara a carcajadas -Ya sabes, Facebook y esas porquerías.

La plática prosiguió, mientras Luna explicaba a Chunk las maravillas de la tecnología moderna, conteniendo la risa en su pecho sin mucho éxito. Navegaron por grupo tras grupo de músicos en busca de miembros, mientras reían ante la obvia inocencia o simple estupidez de algunos usuarios, que buscaban a prácticamente todos los miembros de la banda, algunos otros que lucían sus habilidades con la esperanza de encontrar alguna agrupación dispuesta a contratarlos, o algunos otros que prestaban sus servicios. Realmente había de todo, y había en grandes cantidades. Pero no lo suficiente de lo que Luna buscaba. Había un patrón que se repetía en la mayoría de las publicaciones, y esa era, el ganar dinero. Claro, Luna nunca había ignorado ese pensamiento. Sería hipócrita decir que nunca había soñado en tener millones gracias a su música. Pero eso era secundario. Maravilloso, sí, pero secundario. A ella lo que le interesaba, es que la escucharan. Que la gente escuchara su música en todo el mundo, que pudieran identificarse con ella, que la vitorearan en conciertos, que cantaran junto a ella en los coros. Vivir de ello sería genial. Ser recordada como una leyenda sería algo mejor. Al menos ella así lo veía. Y no lo veía en muchas de las publicaciones. Excepto en…

-Espera Chunk, deja de bajar, creo que vi algo.

Era un anuncio, bastante menos formal que los anteriores, que incluía una foto de la agrupación tocando. Algunas publicaciones pasadas también incluían alguna foto, pero siempre con los miembros tiesos como columnas de marfil a punto de caer. Sin embargo, en esa foto Luna sintió algo, una clase de magia que salía de aquella imagen congelada, energía pura transpiraba de aquella imagen de baja resolución. Todos los miembros volviéndose locos en el escenario, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo el momento de euforia. Eran la clara imagen de su lema, "Tocar no se trata de ser el mejor, se trata de divertirse", palabras que estuvo a punto de olvidar estos últimos días. El baterista, con cara de furia, golpeando los bombos Dios sabrá con que tanta fuerza. El vocalista, con una cara roja como fuego volcánico, tirando sus pulmones a la multitud. El bajista, saltando, con una cara de maniaco en su rostro. Y luego vio al guitarrista. Y lo reconoció.

-¿Pero qué…?

Era Darrell. Aquel niño que, con escasos diez años, había dejado a Luna por los suelos. En la foto se notaba toda su energía. Raro ver tanta potencia en un joven de no más de 60 kilos, probablemente. Tenía una expresión de felicidad, como nunca antes la había visto. Se notaba a leguas que ese tipo, comía, respiraba y bebía música, que esta era su vida. Entonces buscó al guitarrista rítmico… pero ni rastro de él. Y entonces leyó el anuncio completo.

"SE BUSCA GUITARRISTA PARA BANDA "HEROES ON DISPOSSAL". TOCAMOS ROCKS, HEAVY Y DERIVADOS. LLAMAR AL 5503536367."

Algo seca la descripción. Volvió a buscar al guitarrista rítmico en la foto, pero no encontró a ninguno. La poca especificación sobre el tipo de guitarrista requerido solo podía significar que estaban buscando un reemplazo para Darrell. Pero ¿por qué? El chico era buenísimo (por lo que podía recordar), y se veía tan lleno de energía en la foto. Probablemente se habría ido por problemas internos. Llenar sus zapatos no sería tarea sencilla. Además, el heavy no era lo suyo. No era que le desagradara, simplemente era algo que no practicaba muy seguido. Gracias a Dios por ese "y derivados". Sin embargo… ¡maldición! Esa foto exhalaba poder puro. Si la duda de poder reemplazar a Darrell la intimidaba, la idea de tocar con aquellos chicos era aún mayor. Obviamente, no había escuchado a esos tipos, pero tuvo una corazonada.

-Chunk, ¿qué opinas de estos hermanos?

-Eso no importa, chica. Es lo que tú pienses de ellos, nada más importa. Y por la mirada en tus ojos, creo que ya tomaste la decisión.

Tenía razón. La decisión estaba hecha incluso desde antes de que pidiera la opinión de Chunk. Incluso si este se hubiera negado, Luna hubiera impuesto su pensar. Marcó al número desde su celular. Un joven de voz rasposa contestó.

-Bueno, ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Luna. Luna Loud. Llamé por el puesto de guitarrista que ofrecen en su anuncio. ¿Aún está disponible?

¡Oh, eso! Si, aún tenemos el espacio. ¿Tienes experiencia previa?

-Sí, llevo tocando la guitarra unos cuatro años, aunque para ser honesta, el heavy metal no es mi fuerte…

"Estúpida" pensó "Que gran manera de presentarte. Más te valdría decir que solo sabes tocar canciones de cuna…"

-Ya veo. Pero, has tocado los clásicos, ¿No? Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, Mick Swagger…

No lo había pensado, pero Mick tenía algunos temas que podrían entrar fácilmente en la categoría de "Heavy Metal".

-¡Sí, claro! De hecho, Mick Swagger es mí…

-Muy bien. ¿Puedes venir mañana, como a las cinco? Ensayamos en la calle Weinstein, es la casa número 88.

-O…kaaaay. ¿Con quién tuve el placer?

-Anton. Anton Crowley. Te esperamos mañana.

Anton colgó el teléfono, dejando a una Luna aún más intrigada.

-Vaya, eso fue frío… y rápido.

-¿Te da desconfianza?

-No es desconfianza, es más bien duda. Ese tal Anton… lo sentí muy cortante. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con Darrell.

-¿Darrell?

-El chico que aparece tocando la guitarra en la foto, yo lo conocía. Algo así. Nunca le hablé pero él me pateo el trasero en un concurso de talentos. Probablemente se salió de la banda de una manera fea. Qué se yo. Eso lo averiguaré mañana.

-¿Mañana? –Chunk parecía no tener ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Sí, ¿acaso no escuchaste, hermano? Me citaron para mañana.

-Ah, sí, claro, una laguna mental, perdona. Entonces… ¿eso fue todo? ¿No quieres buscar otras opciones?

La falta de emoción en la voz de Crowley había hecho dudar a Luna acerca de su decisión y si esta había sido una buena idea. Pero en su pecho, muy dentro de ella, algo le decía que continuará, que tuviera la fé en ese grupo. Llamalo sugestión, ilusión o fantasía. Pero esa foto le había hablado al oído y la había sometido con mil argumentos mudos. Francamente, estaba emocionada. Si esos chicos eran capaces de desbordar tanta pasión a través de una foto, ya quería sentirla con ellos en el escenario.

-No amor, creo que encontré a mi grupo ideal.

* * *

Luna estaba en su cuarto, practicando acordes básicos, canciones y sus propias composiciones para el día siguiente. Quería impresionar a esos chicos. Puede que no fueran los mejores, eso aún estaba por verse, pero quería imaginarse lo mejor. Y aunque no lo fueran, no estaba de más practicar. Las notas le salían naturalmente, para ella tocar era tan fácil como respirar. Sus dedos estaban acostumbrados a las duras cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica, lo que le permitía presionar los acordes con más fuerza. Empezó con canciones tranquilas, avanzando poco a poco y poniéndose más "pesada" después de todo, el grupo tocaba metal, y debía empezar a acoplarse a ese estilo. Se dio cuenta de que le resultaba más fácil de lo que creía. Hasta ese momento, el rock & roll siempre había sido su prioridad. Pero probar canciones más rápidas no la entorpecía, incluso se podía decir que sentía una especie de adrenalina que pocas veces lograba alcanzar. Tomaba rápidamente el ritmo de la canción y la hacía suya. No era del todo agradable para toda la familia escuchar "Whiplash" a todo volumen por toda la casa, haciendo que las paredes retumbaran y los suelos se agitaran al ritmo frenético de la canción. Pero lo aceptaban, hasta cierto punto, porque era importante para Luna. Y, por que si conseguía el puesto, no practicaría tan seguido en el hogar.

Luna estaba en trance, no había nada en su mundo más que ella misma, su guitarra y su amplificador, así que cuando Lincoln entró a su habitación, esta no se percató de su presencia. Tocaba con los ojos cerrados, saltando de un lado para otro, moviendo la cabeza tan frenéticamente que Lincoln temió que, en cualquier momento, esta fuera a desprenderse de su cuello. La canción termino con Luna de rodillas, cubierta de sudor, con fuego que venía desde sus pulmones hasta salir por sus fosas nasales. Abrió los ojos, y al darse cuenta de que Lincoln estuvo ahí quien sabe cuánto tiempo, se sonrojó y se paró de golpe.

-¡Li-Lincoln! ¡No te oí pasar!

-En ese estado, no hubieras notado ni una estampida de elefantes –dijo el joven, soltando una pequeña carcajada –Mamá dice que bajes a cenar para que puedas dormir, y dejes dormir a los demás.

-Oh, claro, en seguida bajo. Solo una canción más…

-¡Luna!

-Ok, ok, ya voy…

* * *

4:50. Calle Weinstein. Número 88. Estaba frente a una casa claramente descuidada, y eso, viniendo de una Loud, significaba algo. La vivienda enfrente de ella necesitaba una mano de pintura urgente, una ventana estaba cubierta con un papel periódico, y el pasto estaba seco. Había una vieja camioneta fuera, similar al "Vanzilla", pero sin todos los asientos extra de su querida maquina destartalada. Estaba empezando a dudar sobre la dirección, cuando salió un joven, de no más de veinte años. Tenía el pelo largo, castaño claro y grasoso, una barba de candado descuidada, y su físico hacía que pareciera alguien bastante frágil, anémico incluso. Cuando el joven la vio, lanzó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa con un diente negro.

-¿Tu eres Luna?

Ella reconoció esa voz rasposa casi al instante. Estaba de frente con Anton, y, si su memoria no le fallaba, él debía ser el bajista.

-Sí, Luna Loud. Supongo que no tengo que decir a que vengo, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé. ¿Ese estuche tiene galletas o una guitarra?

"Que mal chiste. Seguro está drogado. Déjame ver sus ojos… sí, está drogado."

-Je… entonces… ¿me vas a invitar a pasar, o…?

El chico se quedó viendo al infinito oscuro en los ojos de la chica unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

-¡Oh, claro, pasa! Te presentaré a los demás.

Anton dejó la puerta abierta para Luna. Entró, y para ser sincera, la vista no era tan descuidada como ella se había imaginado que sería. Esperaba ver una casa sucia y deteriorada, latas de cerveza vacías por el suelo, un baño sucio, y cosas similares. Lo que vio en su lugar fue una casa relativamente vacía, con un sillón en medio de la sala y una vieja televisión sobre un pequeño mueble, un tapete claramente usado y 2 puertas que llevaban a otras habitaciones. Sí había un par de latas vacías por el suelo, pero nada más.

En el sillón estaban sentadas otras dos personas, las cuales identificó como los integrantes de la banda que vio en la foto. El baterista tenía el cabello largo y un bigote que se hacía más tupido en la punta. También era delgado, pero no tanto como para empezar a preocuparse por su salud.

El vocalista era el único del grupo con el cabello corto, y una barba que rodeaba el contorno bajo de su rosto. Era bastante más tosco que los demás, daba la impresión de poder partirte en dos usando solo una mano. Su rostro era cuadrado, y tenía una barba algo descuidada. Su mirada era intensa, como si pudiera sacar ira por cada uno de sus iris.

Cuando notó el patrón de barbas en todos, Luna se percató de algo; No había reparado en la edad de los integrantes. Todos parecían al menos cinco años mayores que ella. Ahora entendía por qué Darrell había dejado el grupo, seguramente sus padres lo habían forzado, y los comprendía. El chico tendría dieciséis años, solo un año mayor que ella. Peor aún, ella era una chica. Sus padres nunca dejarían que tocara con ellos. A menos que lo mantuviera en secreto. Eso suponiendo que la aceptaran, claro.

Todos voltearon a verla, con un claro rostro de confusión al ver a la delgada joven con ese look de chica ruda y una guitarra que probablemente pesaba la mitad que ella. Hubo un incómodo silencio en la habitación, que cortó Anton, el único que parecía estar feliz y relajado, por obvias razones.

-Y bien, creo que no te he presentado a los demás. Este es Bruce, el vocalista –Bruce movió la cabeza, en un gesto que intentaba saludar pero que solo lograba intimidar –Y este es Jason, el baterista –Jason se limitó a levantar una mano, aun confundido con la elección que había hecho Anton al escoger guitarrista.

-Umm, ¿Anton? –Bruce tomó la palabra -¿Podemos hablar en la cocina un momento?

-¿Para qué?

-No preguntes y camina. –Bruce tomó al delgado chico de la camisa y lo llevó forcejeando a la cocina. Jason se quedó un momento en el sillón, dudando acerca de lo que debería de hacer, finalmente se levantó y siguió a sus compañeros.

Luna se quedó sola en medio de la sala. La falta de muebles solo la hizo sentirse más sola. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. "Gracias por tu entusiasmo, pero realmente estamos buscando a alguien más experimentado." O "No eres realmente lo que esperábamos, pero sigue buscando, no te preocupes." No quería que le dijeran eso. No necesitaba escuchar esa mierda. La duda y las ganas de llorar volvieron, esa maldita sensación volvía y ya estaba harta. Otra vez volvía a tener pensamientos apresurados. Pero ¿Y si realmente la rechazaban? Luna no sabía qué hacer. Decidió que lo mejor era esperar para no ser descortés, al menos no con Anton, y luego seguir buscando hasta que encontrará a un grupo que fuera ideal para ella. Se sentó en la fría tapicería a esperar el rechazo.

-¿En qué carajo estabas pensando, viejo?

-¿De dónde sacaste a esa chiquilla?

-¡Teníamos un trato, hermano!

-¡Ok, Ok! Si me dejan explicar, tal vez pueda, no sé, ¡¿EXPLICARLES?!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Anton comenzó a hablar.

-Miren. Llevamos casi dos meses sin ensayar. Nos vamos a oxidar, ¿Y luego qué? Nunca vamos a volver a tocar.

\- Claro que no, idiota –Bruce estaba claramente molesto –Solo estamos tomando todo con calma. Además, no estás pensando en Darrell…

-Mira viejo, Darrell no va a volver, eso está muy claro.

-¿Y quieres cometer los mismos errores que cometimos con Darrell, con esta mocosa?

-Mira, hermano, cometimos muchos errores. Por eso Darrell se fue. Pero eso solo nos da más experiencia. Además, no sabía la edad de la chica. No puedes echarme la culpa así como así.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Jason tomó la iniciativa.

-Miren muchachos. Sé que la situación de Darrell nos jodió, pero tenemos potencial. Anton tiene razón, hay que seguir. Además, no hemos escuchado a la chica. Probablemente apeste y si es así, no tendrás por qué enojarte, Bruce.

Después de unos segundos de rápida mediación, Bruce habló.

-Está bien, está bien. Vamos a escuchar a la chica. Pero UN solo error, y se larga de aquí.

Después de esto, todos se dirigieron a la sala en silencio. Vieron a Luna, sentada en un rincón, hundida en sus pensamientos, practicando escalas. Anton tosió y Luna reaccionó de golpe, levantándose rápidamente.

-Mira chica –comenzó Anton –Estuvimos hablando. Sabemos que no eres estúpida y es obvio que tu edad causo confusión entre mis compañeros. Pero vamos a darte una oportunidad. Vamos, conecta tus cosas y enséñanos lo que puedes hacer.

Los ojos de Luna brillaron como estrellas fugaces en caída libre, y se apresuró a conectar todo su equipo. En menos de dos minutos estaba lista para volar mentes.

-De acuerdo, Anton –dijo Bruce con un tono burlón -¿Preparado para la tragedia musical más grande desde la muerte de John Lenon?

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente treinta y cuatro minutos. treinta y cuatro minutos de tres jóvenes boquiabiertos, incapaces de pestañear. Nadie se atrevió a detenerla. Lo que habían escuchado era oro puro. Más que eso. Esa chica era el platino hecho sonido, dulce y hermoso sonido. No hubo ni un solo error, ni una sola nota fallida. Cada riff interpretado a la perfección. Cada solo, como si los mismos intérpretes se lo hubieran enseñado a la pequeña. El tono de su guitarra era algo que no podían creer. En treinta y cuatro minutos, esa pequeña había tumbado las puertas del infierno y había hecho a Satán su perra.

Luna estaba eufórica. Frenética. Cubierta de sudor, completamente sonrojada por el esfuerzo físico, de rodillas en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando finalmente los abrió, vio a los 3 chicos, boquiabiertos y sorprendidos. Ahora, no sabía si esa sorpresa era buena o mala.

El más sorprendido era Bruce. Sorprendido y temeroso. Tenía a su alcance a alguien igual, si no es que mejor que Darrell. No sabía qué hacer.

-Chi-chi-chicos –Bruce apenas podía controlar sus labios -¿Po-podemos hablar en p-privado otra v-v-vez?

Luna volvió a quedarse sola, esta vez mucho más temerosa. Ella sintió que actuó genial. ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? Sabía que todo esto había sido una mala idea.

Ya en la cocina (de nuevo) la discusión no encontraba un punto de inicio. ¿Qué había que decir? Era imposible que tanto poder viniera de una chica de escasos 15 años. Era ideal, era una bendición para el grupo. Entonces ¿Qué los detenía?

Darrell.

-Se los dije, chicos –Anton estaba claramente emocionado -¡Esa pequeña "mocosa" es perfecta! Digámosle que si de una vez, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

-No lo sé, hermano –Bruce sabía que esa mocosa era grandiosa, pero le dolía el recuerdo –Darrell es…

-Darrell no va a volver –Jason lo interrmpió –Eso está claro. Hay que movernos. Más ahora que tenemos esta bomba entre nosotros.

-Pero hermano, tiene quince añ…

-Ya lo sé. Lo sabemos todos. Pero no vamos a volver a cometer los mismos estúpidos errores que hicieron que Darrell se fuera.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-No lo sé, pero…

-Entonces no puedes asegurar nada…

-Tú tampoco puedes hacerlo…

-Pero tenemos historia con…

Luna solo podía escuchar los murmullos de la discusión provenientes de la cocina. Eso era… ¿Bueno? Al menos sabía (o suponía) que había causado una impresión. Entonces, ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Empezó a sudar frío. La duda empezaba a comérsela por dentro. ¿Y si había hecho el ridículo? ¿Y si solo estaban discutiendo como decirle amablemente que se fuera a volar?

Estaba comenzando a recoger sus cosas, para salir rápidamente después del inminente rechazo, cuando los tres jóvenes salieron de la cocina, aun con rostros sorprendidos.

Luna se quedó ahí, parada, por unos quince segundos de silencio que parecieron quince horas, hasta que decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

-¿Y bien?

Bruce se tomó su tiempo, y finalmente respondió.

-Estás en la banda.

* * *

 _ **Un capítulo claramente más largo que el anterior, se podría decir que esté es el episodio 2.1, ya que la historia pasada era "exposición" por así decirlo, servía para entender algunas cosas pero no es realmente importante o indispensable para disfrutar de toda la historia en conjunto.**_

 _ **Poco a poco la historia se irá tornando más oscura, pero llevará tiempo darle forma. Por lo mientras, disfruten leyendo esté capítulo así como yo disfruté al escribirlo.**_

 _ **PD: Algunos habrán leído la primera versión de ese capítulo, me tomé la libertad de borrarla, siguiendo los consejos de una review. Es mejor que ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones. Además, no es este sea un fic esperadísimo, como Requiem por un Loud, jajaja. A los que alcanzaron a ver el capítulo sin editar, consideren el primer "spoiler" como un trailer, o algo así. Mejor aún, pretendamos que nunca existió.**_


	4. Estoy Rota

_**4\. Estoy Rota**_

No sabía por qué está temblando. No sabía por qué, de pronto, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cálido. No sabía por qué estaba feliz. No es como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. Apenas si conocía a esos chicos. Y, por el estado actual de lo que ellos llamaban "hogar", suponía que apenas y podían permitirse ser músicos. Pero el hecho de que la hubieran aceptado, de que hubieran, de hecho, discutido por tenerla dentro de la banda, la hacía sentir feliz. Era algo egoísta de su parte, tener esos pensamientos, pero eso era lo que la hacía feliz. Darse cuenta, por fin, de que valía algo. De que no era la guitarrista mediocre que ella creía ser. De que tal vez, después de todo, había un futuro para ella en esto.

Intentó contener su emoción, pero, después de todo, era una niña todavía. Se abalanzó hasta Anton y lo abrazó, con su característica energía hiperactiva.

\- ¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasnosabencuantosignificaestoparamideverdadnolosdecepcionarése…

Los demás no pudieron evitar reír ante la exageración de Luna. Ni Luna misma podía entender del todo su reacción. Pero para ella, la aceptación representaba dejar atrás muchas de sus batallas mentales, dejar las restricciones, era como aprender a volar para ella.

-Ok, ok, está bien –Anton se liberó del fuerte agarre de la chica –No es para tanto. Aún hay muchas cosas por discutir. ¡Oh, no es nada serio, quita esa cara! –Dijo rápidamente al notar la palidez que mostró Luna repentinamente –Más que nada, serían tus horarios. ¿Podrías ensayar, digamos, todos los sábados por la mañana?

-Oh, claro, sin problema.

-Tocamos de igual forma, los sábados, en un bar, a dos calles de aquí. ¿Podrás venir?

-¡Por supuesto…

-…que no!

-¡Pero mamá!

-¡De ninguna manera, jovencita! ¡No tienes la edad para ir a esos lugares! ¡Tienes 15 años!

-¡Casi 16! Además, no dijiste nada sobre los ensayos y…

-¡No puedes ensayar con esa gente! ¡No los conoces!

-¡Claro que sí! Algo así… parecen personas decentes…

-No es lo que parezcan o no. No sabes sus intenciones, ni…

-Ay, mamá, ¡por favor! ¡Siempre piensas en lo peor de la gente! Como cuando conocimos a Bobby, ¿recuerdas?

-Eso fue diferente, el vino a la casa y demostró ser agradable. ¡Tú me hablas de ensayar sola con esos tres tipos en su casa!

-¿Acaso quieres que te lleve a mis ensayos? Mamá, por favor, solo deja…

-¡Se acabó la discusión, Luna! ¡Un no es un no, y punto!

Luna se levantó corriendo del sofá de la sala hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Afortunadamente Luan había salido a dar una presentación. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Tal vez con Lincoln, pero él se encontraba en casa de Clyde, viendo el estreno de la serie de Ace Savvy, y no regresaría hasta dentro de unas horas.

Luna se hecho la almohada en la cara y grito. No podía creerlo. Angustia, miedo, y victoria, todas esas sensaciones fueron reemplazadas con rabia en tan solo unos segundos. Sabía que su madre pondría un poco de oposición, pero no esperaba ese nivel de negación. ¿Y ahora qué? Tendría que ir mañana a decirles a los chicos que todo se había ido al caño, que la nena no podría cumplir con su palabra y que lo sentía mucho por ser una imbécil que creyó poder hacer algo por su propia cuenta. Como desearía tener la edad de Lori. Nadie le diría que hacer. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

-No quiero ver a nadie. ¡Váyanse!

-Luna, es Lori. Oí toda la discusión. ¿Podemos hablar?

Hablando del diablo. ¿Dejarla pasar o no? Lori encontraría la manera de abrir la puerta, así que no tenía caso resistirse. No ante esta hermana. Se levantó de la cama y quito el seguro de la puerta.

-Pasa, como quieras…

Lori entró mientras Luna tomaba asiento en su cojinete, al lado de su amplificador.

-¿Qué quieres, Lori?

-Mira Luna, escuché todo y… creo que tienes que entender a mamá. Una muchachita como tu… con tres sujetos que apenas y conoces…

-¡Ya no soy una niñita!

-Lo sé, pero para nuestra madre siempre vas a ser su pequeña, y siempre vas a ser mi hermanita. Te queremos y solo intentamos protegerte…

-¿Protegerme cómo? ¿Negándome hacer lo que quiero? ¿Metiéndose en mi vida?

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no es así! –Lori comenzaba a perder la paciencia, como de costumbre, y la actitud testaruda de su hermana no ayudaba en nada –Mira, solo quería hablar contigo y ayudarte. Creo que no estás de humor. Buenas noches.

Lori se dirigió a la puerta, cuando Luna la detuvo del brazo.

-Espera… perdón… pero es un poco frustrante, ¿sabes?

-Instintivamente Lori tomó asiento. Años de ser la hermana mayor le habían dado un… como decirle… instinto maternal. Sabía hacía donde se dirigía todo esto.

-¿Frustrante?

-Sí, frustrante. Toda esta semana ha sido frustrante. Me he peleado, me he reconciliado, he llorado, he sentido los nervios más horribles que puedas sentir… hermana, estoy exhausta. Y justo hoy, hoy que creí que todo iba a cambiar. Pero, meh, parece que vuelvo a la rutina. Tocar en mi habitación, sola.

-¿Qué no mamá había acordado dejarte unirte a esa banda? Ahora que lo pienso, es obvio que no conoces a nadie.

-El problema no es ese, amor, el problema es la edad de esos tipos. Mi mamá seguro piensa que son violadores o algo así. Ya ni quiero pensar lo que dirá papá…

-Je, me recuerda al día en que Bobby llegó a la casa por primera vez. Mi mamá es algo racista, ¿sabes?

Luna no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-A eso súmale todos los rasguños que se llevó en tan solo 2 horas estando aquí. Papá tardó media hora en sacarlo del baño.

Las dos hermanas se echaron a reír. Una de las ventajas de la casa Loud, es que parecía que lo positivo siempre se anteponía a lo negativo. Bueno, casi siempre.

Luna apagó su risa poco a poco y se sumió en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Seguro, habría más jóvenes dispuestos a formar una banda, pero nadie como ellos. ¿O sí? Nunca los había escuchado tocar. Toda la grandeza de esos muchachos estaba en su cabeza. Tal vez no eran tan buenos. Tal vez por eso Darrell había decidido salirse del grupo. Pero, ¿se había salido del grupo? En la foto se le veía tan feliz. Y no era un feliz del tipo "encontré una moneda en la acera". Era más bien un feliz de "me acabo de sacar la lotería 2 veces seguidas". Tal vez la madre de Darrell era igual que su mamá. O peor.

-Luna –Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermana –Mira. Sé cómo te sientes. Se escucha cliché, pero, yo estuve literalmente en la misma situación con Bobby. No es como todos creen. Después de esa reunión, mis padres me prohibieron verlo.

-¿Por qué? –Wow, ¿realmente era su madre racista?

-Bueno, el básicamente no es, digamos, el "modelo a seguir". No es el mejor alumno, no puede conservar un trabajo más de 3 meses, y, seamos honestas, es un poco descuidado. Pero… es mejor que muchos idiotas que haya conocido.

-¿En serio?

-Puede parecerte una broma, pero él estaba muerto de miedo cuando me habló por primera vez. Generalmente los chicos solo te hablan para meterse en tus panta… para besarse contigo.

-Hermana, por favor. No soy una niña. No hace falta la censura.

Lori se sonrojó un poco, y continuó.

-El punto es, que Bobby me demostró no ser como los demás. Le di el beneficio de la duda, y no me decepcionó. Y aunque tardó un poco más, mamá también lo aceptó. A lo que quiero llegar es a esto; voy a ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda a todos ellos.

Luna, obviamente emocionada, abrazó a su hermana, no sin preguntarle algo en el proceso.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Fácil. Mira, este es el plan…

* * *

Eran las 12 de la noche y todos en la familia estaban dormidos, a excepción de Lucy, pero Lori ya se había encargado de ella. Luna salió despacio de su habitación, sin despertar a Luan, y bajó las escaleras. No era la primera vez que salía tan tarde de casa. Ya había llegado tarde antes, por supuesto (y la habían atrapado con anterioridad, por supuesto) pero salirse en plena madrugada era algo que no había hecho nunca. Toda una punk, pensó. Se despidió de Lori, quien estaba acurrucada en el sillón, con un tazón de palomitas, viendo uno de esos shows estilo Big Brother que Luna tanto aborrecía, y salió a la calle.

Lori era la única que sabía lo que Luna haría. Lo que haría cada sábado por la noche. Afortunadamente, esto le permitía desvelarse para comunicarse con su hermana, o cubrirla en caso de que algo saliera mal. Y, al ser la mayor, no tenía problema en pedirles a sus padres que la dejaran dormir un "poco" más tarde. Después de todo, se había ganado su confianza. Ahora era cuestión de no perderla.

Luna llegó finalmente a la casa de Anton (¿era solo de Anton?) tocó y, mientras iban a abrirle, le envió un mensaje a Lori, para indicarle que había llegado a su destino.

"Ya llegué hermanita. Gracias por el apoyo. Eres la mejor ¡Te quiero!"

La puerta finalmente se abrió, Anton en el marco, con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la recibió.

-¡Qué bien que hayas podido llegar! ¿Estas segura de que tus padres están de acuerdo con todo esto?

-Anton, te expliqué por teléfono exactamente lo que pasó

-Lo sé. Solo estaba jodiendote. Vamos, no quiero que te duermas en pleno ensayo.

Luna pasó y vio un pequeño stage acomodado conde debería estar la televisión. La ventaja de no tener muebles, era que tenían un espacio bastante amplio para practicar. Había un par de colchonetas en las ventanas, con la esperanza de que amortiguaran un poco el ruido. Aunque no era mucho problema, la casa de Anton, aunque no precisamente marginada, estaba algo lejos de los demás hogares. Aun así, la precaución debía de estar ahí.

Ya todos estaban en su lugar. Jason probando sus deteriorados bombos, Bruce vocalizaba (o más bien gruñía) y Anton poniéndose el tahalí. Luna finalmente conectó su hermosa guitarra purpura-oscuro en uno de los amplificadores que tenían (afortunadamente) afinó, y se puso lista.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué quieren comenzar?

-¿Por qué no un riff sencillo –dijo de pronto Jason- como, no sé, Walk? Empecemos despacio. Poco a poco aumentando la potencia.

Todos asintieron. Y Luna dio un respiro. Este era el momento. Sola, era todopoderosa. ¿En conjunto? Eso estaba por verse. Tal vez estos chicos apestaban, y sería una desilusión. Pero no una tan grande como fallarse a sí misma. Luna estaba sudando balas. Esperemos que no sea ninguno de los dos casos.

Jason dio el tiempo con las baquetas.

Y entonces, Luna empezó.

Cuerda al aire. Primer traste, y un bend. Era impresionante como un movimiento tan sencillo podía crear un sonido tan poderoso. Mejor aún. Era impresionante ver como Luna hacía ese sencillo movimiento aún más poderoso.

Entraba la batería junto con el bajo. Oh Dios, ese puto bajo. La guitarra de Luna, ya de por sí pesada, tomaba una nueva dimensión.

Un slide.

Un drum fill.

Y luego entraba Bruce.

Joder, que voz. No era bonita, pero, en esta canción, carajo, no debía de serlo. Rasposa, grave, llena de ira. Capaz de derretir acero y abrir los mares, como en la biblia.

-RE!

-…SPECT!

-WALK

Su voz retumbaba con fuerza contra las indefensas colchonetas. Luna hacía coros, haciendo la mejor voz grave que pudo.

-"A lesson learned in life. Known from the dawn of time"

Todo hizo clik. Absolutamente todo. Era como si la energía circulara y uniera a todos en conjunto.

Luego, llegó la hora del solo.

Y no pudo ser más perfecto.

Ni un solo error.

Ni una sola nota fuera de lugar.

Y un tremolo bien puesto, como debe ser.

Todos se movían de un lugar a otro, moviéndose frenéticamente, moviendo la cabeza como si estuvieran poseídos. La guitarra gritaba. Parecía gritar. Y con un slide improvisado. Todo terminó.

Y todo quedó en silencio. ¿Para qué hablar? ¿Había acaso algo que decir que no fuera obvio? Todos estaban en un éxtasis musical. Habían subido el volumen a 11, y no pensaban bajarlo por nada del mundo.

Luna finalmente rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué sigue?

Habían pasado 2 horas enteras. Seek And Destroy. Cemetery Gates. Hell Raiser. For Whom The Bell Tolls. Iron Man. Creeping Death. Holy Wars. The Trooper. This Love. Welcome To The Jungle. Blackened. Angel Of Death. Y la lista siguió, cada vez más frenética.

Luna sintió algo nuevo esa noche. Algo que no había sentido nunca. Energía. Electricidad. Puedes ponerle etiquetas pero, lo que Luna sintió fue algo que no puede describirse con palabras. Era mejor que despertarse en navidad. Era mejor que el primer beso. Era mejor que el sexo, al menos el poco que había tenido. Era mejor que cualquier sensación física en el mundo. Y quería sentirla de nuevo. Era la furia. Era la agresividad. Le encantaba. Pero era tarde. Y Lori la estaba esperando. Carajo.

Todos estaban en el recién reacomodado sillón, cansados, pero increíblemente felices. Con otro six pack recién abierto, estaban celebrando a su nueva estrella. Más bien, supernova.

-Hermano –dijo Bruce a Anton, después de darle un trago a su cerveza –Perdóname, te juzgué mal. Joder, te juzgué mal. Tus corazonadas son increíbles, jajaja.

El tipo estaba en medio de una buena risotada, claramente ebrio, cuando Luna se acercó.

-¡Eso fue increíble, hermanos! ¡Lo mejor que ha pisado esté mundo, esos son ustedes!

-Nah, eso no fue nada. ¡Pero tú! –Jason casi no hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía con una voz que se escucharía hasta el otro lado del mundo -¡Mierda, chica! ¡Eres increíble!

Luna se sonrojó. Odiaba sonrojarse.

-Gracias. Pero, ahora tengo que irme. ¿El próximo sábado, entonces?

De pronto todos se pusieron serios.

-¿De qué hablas, Luna? –Anton respondió –La fiesta apenas comienza. ¡Toma algo con nosotros!

Anton no era un mal tipo, contrario a lo que pudiera parecer. Era algo así como Leni. Sus intenciones no eran otras que divertirse con Luna, y nada más. Su inocencia era genuina, a pesar de lo que su aspecto pudiera decir de él. Pero Luna se negó.

-De verdad, chicos, fue incréible, pero no puedo quedarme. Es tarde y me esperan.

-¡Ay Luna, por favor! ¡Solo una cerveza!

-Anton, por favor. Así estoy bien.

-¡Por favor, hermana! –Interrumpió Bruce –Solo una. No te va a pasar nada. Una y te vas.

-Luna empezó a dudar. ¿Qué tenía de malo una cerveza? Después de todo, todas las famosas estrellas de rock bebieron en su juventud. Hasta Mick Swagger. Y siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

Solo una cerveza.

-De acuerdo. Pero solo una, y luego a mi casa.

-No te preocupes. Solo 5 minutos, y luego te vas. No hay problema.

5 minutos solos.

Solo una cerveza.

Y luego otra.

Y luego otra.

El amargo le gustaba.

Demasiado.

Otra más.

Una botella de whisky.

"Mírame ahora. Estoy rota, mamá"

Euforia.

Adrenalina.

Nauseas.

Muchas nauseas.

4 de la mañana.

Mierda.

Luna se despidió, dando vuelcos en la puerta. Apenas se cerró, vomitó ácido sobre el pasto seco. O al menos, se sentía como ácido. Soltó una pequeña risita.

-Mi casa… mi casita… está ¿por allá? Nonononono, es por acá. Puta oscuridad, ¿porque no te mueres?

Luna llegó, después de un par de vómitos más, y una caída, a su casa. Intentó abrir la puerta por 5 minutos, sin éxito, hasta que vio una silueta en el vidrio de la ventana.

Era Lori.

Una Lori con los ojos hinchados, claramente preocupada y angustiada. Y furiosa.

-¿Qué… carajo, Luna?

-¡Hermanita, hermana! ¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo sigue la familia?

Lori no tardó en darse cuenta del estado de su hermana.

-Apestas a alcohol. ¿Qué carajo? Luna, ¿a dónde coño fuiste?

-A ningún lado amor. Fui a tocar. A tocar. Y toqué. Y luego me emborraché. ¡Je!

-¡Luna, que mierda! ¡Confié en ti!

-¡Pero si solo fue una cerveza, hermana! ¿O acaso tú no te emborrachas de vez en cuando con ese mexicano que traes a la casa a quien sabe que porquerías hacer en tu cuarto? Como si nadie lo supiera, jaja… uhn…

Lori estaba roja como lava. De furia y de vergüenza. No podía creer que su hermanita estuviera diciendo todo eso. ¿Literalmente, que carajo?

-Hija de… -se contuvo lo mejor que pudo – Lárgate de mí vista. A tu cuarto. A donde putas quieras. Mañana… más tarde te darás un baño. Ahora no quiero verte. Tienes suerte de que no pueda decirle a mis padres, ¡por qué me colgarían al igual que voy a colgarte a ti!

-Ay, hermana, relájate, preciosa… fueron solo un par tragos.

-¡LÁRGATE!

-Bien, bien… como quiera su majestad…

Luna subió tambaleando las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su recámara y cerró con la fuerza de un soplido.

* * *

Dos horas después, Lori fue a despertar a Luna

-Levántate, mocosa. Tienes que darte un baño antes de que se den cuenta de tu estupidez. Agradece que la que lava la ropa soy yo, o estarías jodida.

Lori seguía molesta, obviamente. No estaba siendo nada amable, pero si algo bien sabía, era que la liberación del enojo, era mejor que cualquier medicina bajo el sol.

La cabeza de Luna era un infierno. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, la luz lastimándola y torturándola. Apestaba a sudor, y alcohol. ¿Qué mierda había pasado anoche?

-Lori, que…

-No hables. No quiero que lo digas. Piensa y recuerda en la ducha.

Luna la había jodido. Eso era seguro. Solo que no sabía a qué nivel la había jodido. Sabía que se había puesto ebria. Recordaba un charco o dos de vómito. Pero no recordaba haber llegado a su casa. Y no recordaba haberle dicho nada a Lori.

El agua tibia era como una bendición para su cuerpo, lleno de sudor y quien sabe que más porquería. Salió de la tina, aún sin recordar, recogiendo su ropa, asquerosa y chorreante de líquidos raros. ¿Qué mierda había hecho anoche?

Tomó el pestillo y esté se rompió. Perfecto, pensó, el final perfecto para el día perfecto. Más bien noche. Dios, no quería pensar en nada. Quería que el sol se extinguiera y se la llevara una inundación. Puto pestillo. No era la primera vez. Ya antes Lincoln se había quedado encerrado. Y Lynn. Y... Bobby.

Ay. No. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada le llegaron tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de caer. Cada palabra. Cada puta palabra resonaba en su cabeza. Ya se acordaba de todo. Era una maldita imbécil. No, no, que mierda ¿Qué carajos había hecho anoche?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la luz de notificación en su teléfono. Parpadeante. Como provocándola. Era un mensaje. De apenas hace unas horas. Era de Lori.

Ay, no.

¡Carajo, no!

"No te preocupes hermanita. Confía en mí, yo te cubro. Vuela las mentes de esos chicos. Te quiero. Besos. "

Luna no pudo más con la culpa y se echó a llorar.

* * *

 _ **¿Es este el fin del principio? ¿O es el principio del fin?**_

 _ **Espero no haber sido muy melodramático.**_

 _ **Disfruten de la lectura. Y buenas noches.**_


	5. Planeta Caravana

_**5\. Planeta Caravana**_

No era la primera vez que Luna tomaba alcohol. Pero nunca antes había causado ningún problema, al menos no a su familia. ¿O tal vez si los había causado? Después de todo, si no podía recordar lo que había pasado ayer, ¿Cómo podría recordar lo que había pasado hace 6 meses?

Su primera vez había sido en la fiesta de un compañero de la preparatoria, algo así como una bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso. Había ido con Tabby, y para ser honesta, la experiencia fue algo mediocre. Al menos, hasta que llegaron los six-pack, y por montones. ¿Quién organiza estas cosas?

Lo demás estaba borroso en su memoria. Recordaba haber odiado el sabor al principio. Recordaba cómo le dio igual después de 4 latas. Recordaba haberse besado con Tabby. Recordaba como un chico de último grado intentó manosearla. Dios, aunque lo intentara, no podía recordar más.

Después de esa fiesta, beber se volvió más frecuente, siempre con Tabby a su lado. Siempre que había una oportunidad, o cuando los padres de alguna de las 2 chicas no estaban en casa, beber era otra cosa en la lista de cosas por hacer. Menores de edad, era imposible comprar bebidas, aún con identificaciones falsas. Así que solo debían de esperar alguna fiestilla, o aprovechar la licorera de la casa Loud, está última siendo la opción menos favorable, ya que debían de limitar su consumo. Era en las fiestas donde podían darse rienda suelta. Aunque según ella nunca se había excedido, lo que había pasado la noche anterior la hacía dudar. ¿Acaso ya había hecho alguna otra cosa estúpida? ¿Cómo podría Tabby decírselo, si ella estaba igual, o peor, que ella? ¿Por qué la cabeza le dolía tanto? Al menos sabía que anteriormente, nunca había tenido resaca. Lo cual le daba un poco de confianza para pensar que lo que había pasado con Lori era algo nuevo. Ojalá.

¿Y cómo es que su familia no se había dado cuenta? Bueno, un gran plus era que sus padres no eran precisamente los más atentos, claro, no era su culpa, ¿quién puede ser atento al 100% con once niños que atender? Diez, si dejamos fuera a Lori. Y cada uno de esos hermanos siempre tenía algo que hacer. Otra gran ventaja era que, de nuevo, Luna nunca se había excedido. Lo que le daba más razones para creer que lo que había sucedido aquella madrugada era algo nuevo. Algo que no quería repetir.

Se sentía horrible. Las lágrimas ya no salían, como si se hubiera secado. Tenía hambre, y al mismo tiempo, ganas de vomitar, tanto que temía escupir sus propias entrañas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenía la fuerza para forzar la perilla. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a Lori para pedirle ayuda. Si es que Lori estaba dispuesta a ayudarla.

El olor a alcohol y sudor era sofocante e inundaba por completo la habitación, llenando cada hueco y penetrando en los pulmones de los tres muchachos que ahora se encontraban esparcidos por la sala. Anton estaba dormido de forma cómica sobre la televisión, Bruce, acomodado de forma incomoda en el sillón que solo podía darle reposo a tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo, y Jason dormitaba en el suelo, cobijado con una vieja chaqueta de cuero. La luz de un nuevo día golpeo directamente a Bruce en la cara, quien no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Ah, carajo…

Con pesadez, levantó sus huesos del viejo sofá y se quedó mirando aquella escena. Latas vacías, y algunas a medias, por el suelo, los (pocos) muebles, y los amplificadores. No había más desastre, por el simple hecho de que no había mucho con lo que hacer desastre. Se puso en marcha hacia la puerta sin el menor cuidado al hacer ruido, y salió al patio.

Era una mañana bonita, fría, pero con algunos rayos de sol que ejercían un perfecto reemplazo para cualquier abrigo. Todo se veía como en sepia, como sumergido en almíbar. Dio unos pasos más cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco, sintiendo una extraña humedad bajo sus desnudos pies. Había vómito, no muy fresco, justo debajo de él. Contrastaba el color verde de aquel fluido corporal sobre el amarillo del seco césped.

Maldiciendo, se limpió lo mejor que pudo con pasto "limpio" y volvió a entrar en la casa. Anton estaba despertando, con una cara de total desentendimiento, como buscando algo.

-¿Qué buscas, viejo?

-¿Dónde está Luna?

Bruce apenas había caído en la cuenta, de que Luna no estaba. Intentó verse despreocupado, pero los recuerdos de situaciones similares no lo dejaban en paz.

-Mierda, no lo sé. Seguramente volvió a su casa. Creo que dijo algo acerca de volver con su hermana o algo así.

-Le mandaré un mensaje. Mierda, espero que esté bien.

Hubo un silencio espectral mientras Anton sacaba el viejo celular de su bolsillo, lo desbloqueaba y tecleaba rápidamente con sus delgadas manos.

-Te lo dije viejo, esto era mala idea. La historia de Darrell se repite. No sé por qué siempre te hago caso…

-Por qué sabes que tengo razón, Bruce. Además, no puedes negarlo. Esa niña estuvo perfecta anoche.

Bruce se quedó callado. No había manera de redirigir ese argumento contra Anton sin quedar como un estúpido. Redirigió la batalla verbal.

-No debiste haberle ofrecido esa cerveza.

-Ay, por favor. Como si tú te hubieras negado.

-¡Precisamente por eso es que nunca debimos de admitirla! ¡No tenemos autocontrol!

-¡Hermano, por favor! Podemos controlarnos. Además ¿Qué no sentiste toda esa energía ayer? No habíamos tocado así desde que Darrell… Espera, ya contestó. Está bien, dentro de lo que se puede esperar. Parece que tiene resaca.

Darrell. Un nombre que no dejaba de repetirse últimamente, más de lo que debería, quizá. ¿Era Luna tan buena como creían? ¿O era simplemente una excusa para olvidar?

-Darrell era mejor que esa mocosa, y aun así nos dejó. Y fue todo nuestra culpa.

-Viejo, las cosas pasan. Tienes que dejarlas ir. ¿Era mejor que Luna? Tal vez. Pero no puedes negar que esta pequeña toca con la misma pasión. Con ella podemos volver a empezar…

-¿Y cómo vamos a volver a empezar, si seguimos cometiendo los mismos errores?

* * *

Luna había estado en el baño casi una hora, Lori no había podido abrir la puerta y ni su padre, ni Lana, estaban despiertos todavía. Peor aún, siendo domingo, tal vez estaría ahí hasta que dieran las diez.

Lo bueno de aquella situación, además de calmar su resaca, fue que tuvo tiempo para pensar lo que debería hacer. Iba a pedirle disculpas a Lori, eso era obvio. Pero obvio también era el hecho de que no tendría su apoyo, al menos no por varios meses. Y dejar de tocar no era una opción. Porque lo que sintió ayer fue magia pura y dura. Bueno, no tan cursi. Pero realmente sintió algo esa noche. Una conexión. Un click en su cabeza. Todo había ido tan bien, fue perfecta sincronía con los demás. Tal vez un poco más con Anto… espera, ¿en qué carajo estás pensando?

Sus pensamientos fueron quebrantados por un duro golpe a la puerta. De pronto, el pestillo cayó frente a ella y la puerta se abrió. Lori y Lana estaban del otro lado, ambas con los ojos hinchados de sueño.

-Gracias, hermanita. Ya puedes volver a la cama.

Sin decir una palabra, y con un claro rostro de fastidio, Lana dio media vuelta hacia su habitación.

-Tengo que empezar a cobrar por estas cosas –Dijo entre dientes.

Luna y Lori intercambiaron miradas. Un par de ojos rojos de tanto llorar, los otros rojos de sueño. Unos ojos que emanaban misericordia. Otros que irradiaban ira. Y decepción.

-Lori… lo que te dije anoche… quiero…

-No… No digas nada. No quiero escucharte, ¿entiendes? No ahora.

Lori siguió el ejemplo de Lana y dio media vuelta, pero fue detenida por Luna, quien se prensó a su pijama como si su vida dependiera de ello, sollozando en silencio, pero no por eso con menos dolor.

-¡Lori, por favor, escúchame! Soy una idiota… Confiaste en mí, y te decepcioné, y lo siento, no sabes cuánto. Y lo que te dije… Dios, no puedo creerlo… No tengo palabras para expresar cuanto lo siento… ¡Por favor hermana, te quiero, te quiero y no quiero que me odies!

Lori tuvo que contenerse para no llorar ante la sinceridad que podía sentir fluyendo de su hermana. Es cierto que podía ser mandona a veces, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera a sus hermanas. Al contrario, parte de esa actitud venía de su preocupación por ellos. Es solo que ella no quería que la vieran como alguien débil. Pero hay momentos en los que, simplemente, no puedes contener tus emociones.

Lori finalmente soltó una lágrima y abrazó a su hermana, como si quisiera evitar que algo se la llevara. Fue un abrazó largo y cálido, de esos donde uno expresa más con las caricias que con las palabras.

-Luna, está bien. Tranquila. Pero tienes que contarme todo, ¿de acuerdo? Absolutamente todo.

-Bi… bien.

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Y bueno, ayer me ofrecieron una cerveza. Y esa cerveza se transformó en dos, y luego tres, y así…

Luna lo había dicho todo. Su primera vez ebria en la fiesta, como tomaba a escondidas, sus días de parranda con Tabby. Lori escuchó atentamente. Aun perdonando a su hermana, ya no podía darle su apoyo. ¿Cómo dárselo, sabiendo sus antecedentes?

-Luna, escucha –Luna se ensombreció. Temió lo peor –Quiero ayudarte. Pero al mismo tiempo, creo que no deberías de juntarte con esos chicos, al menos no por ahora. No veo otra forma de ayudarte.

Agua fría sobre la cabeza de Luna. Al menos así se sintió. ¿No tocar con esos chicos de nuevo? No, no era opción.

-Lori, no –Luna estaba sudando frío –Esto va a oírse cursi, y probablemente lo es, pero… no puedo dejar de tocar con ellos. Lo que pasó anoche fue algo que solo pasa en las películas, como de ciencia ficción. Fue algo más que un "oh, sí, que bien se escuchó, deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez", no, no no no. Fue algo como, tipo; "¡Deberíamos de firmar con una discográfica!" Sé que eso se dice fácil, ¡pero es cierto! ¡Debiste oírnos!

-Luna, te creo –Luna estaba al borde del llanto –Pero tienes problemas con la bebida, esa es la verdad. Y esos tipos solo van a empujarte más y más. Si sigues con eso, tendré que decirle a mamá.

Luna estaba desesperada. Su mente barajeaba opciones, maneras de convencer a su hermana. Su mente estaba en blanco. Solo le quedaba suplicar.

-Lori, por lo que más quieras. No me ayudes más, ni te desveles por mí. Pero, por favor, déjame seguir tocando con ellos.

-Luna –Lori, perdiendo la paciencia otra vez. Que novedad –Por última vez, no. No me obligues a decírselo a nuestros padres.

Esas últimas palabras sellaron el destino de la pobre Luna. No había nada más que decir, aunque su pecho se sintiera como una bomba de tiempo a punto de reventar.

No hubo un último intercambio de palabras. Luna se levantó, conteniendo el llanto, dio media vuelta hacia las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Con pesadez, levantó las cobijas de su cama y se tapó, luego tomó la almohada y cubrió su cara, para llorar sin despertar a Luan. Llorar, por que todo era su culpa. Triste, pero cierto.

* * *

La familia entera estaba reunida viendo una película, como cada domingo. Era prácticamente una tradición familiar a estas alturas. La película en cuestión, "Scarface", no parecía ser del gusto de todas las hermanas, a excepción de Lynn, y, por alguna razón ( que no parecía tan extraña al detenerse a analizarlo)de Lucy.

-¡Say hello to my little friend! –Lynn estaba fascinada, Lucy intrigada, Lincoln emocionado y las demás horrorizadas.

-¡No sé quién fue el genio que escogió la película, pero se lució! –Lynn estaba dando saltos de angustia cada vez que un disparo "atravesaba" al personaje de Pacino.

-Dale las gracias a Leni por eso –Lori estaba lanzándole una mirada asesina a Leni

-¡Pensé que sería algo, como, de maquillaje!

-¿Qué demonios te dio esa idea?

Leni no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues fue interrumpida en seco por Lincoln.

-¿Dónde está Luna?

-Subió hace media hora. Dijo que quería estar sola –Contestó Luan.

La conversación que había tenido con Luna anteriormente le hizo suponer que algo le había pasado. Tal vez la habían rechazado en una banda, o algo así.

-Creo que iré a verla. Tal vez necesite hablar con alguien.

Lincoln dio un salto al suelo y fue caminando hacia las escaleras, pensando en lo que podría haberle pasado a Luna. A mitad de la escalera, sintió un repentino silencio proveniente de la sala, y luego...

-¡TONY, NOOOOO! –El grito de Lynn podía escucharse por todo el vecindario.

La puerta de Luna estaba entreabierta, y pudo escucharla cantando acompañada de una guitarra acústica.

\- _"The sky, was clear that night, we were alone, and so much in love"_

La melodía era tan bella que Lincoln no se atrevió a interrumpirla, y se quedó escuchando por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco.

 _\- "A tree, stood at the bottom, of that lonely field, and it was lovely"_

Algo que a Lincoln siempre le había fascinado sobre Luna, es que su canto, complementado con su música, lograba transportarlo a lugares muy dentro de su cabeza. Podía perderse ahí por horas.

\- _"The moon, like a big red bun, stood in the sky, and i wondered why"_

En ese momento, no había nada más que un marco, una puerta, y dos hermanos en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- _"We sat upon the grass, it was so cold, but the heat of my mind, was enough to keep us warm"_

La voz de Luna se quebraba un poco más con cada verso, y Lincoln, por razones que no podía entender, estuvo a punto de soltar una lágrima.

\- _"And you, caressed my body. Oh, that was lovely, I'll never forget that night, Oh, my darling._ _Mmm, my darling"_

Por lo general, Luna tocaba duro, con fuerza, como si las cuerdas fueran de acero y no pudieran escucharse a menos que les diera con toda la fuerza del mundo. Pero ahora mismo, su interpretación era cálida, suave, como si estuviera acariciando a su guitarra. Escalas e improvisaciones que complementaban la pieza original, Luna había detenido al universo entero, y lo único que permanecía en movimiento era la casa Loud, en medio de la galaxia oscura y fría, con el planeta como caravana. Lincoln finalmente rompió en un llanto tranquilo y silencioso, mientras observaba a Luna tocar plácidamente sobre su cama.

Luna finalmente se detuvo, y Lincoln entró antes de que pudiera comenzar a hipnotizarlo de nuevo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¡Hey, Luna!

Luna se asustó por el repentino cambió de ambiente en la habitación.

-¿Que pasa hermanito? No te escuché entrar. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Alguna canción?

Su hermana no era buena ocultando sus emociones.

-Luna, lo siento, pero mentir no es tu fuerte. ¿Qué tienes?

Luna se rompió. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como chorros.

-¡La jodí, Lincoln! ¡La jodí bien! La...

Luna bajo de su litera al suelo y se tumbó en la colchoneta. Lincoln ya tenía experiencia para esta clase de situaciones. Se hizo un espacio en la pequeña colchoneta y abrazó a su hermana suavemente.

-Vamos Luna, no digas esas cosas. Primero explícame lo que pasó.

-Y-yo… yo… ¡arruiné todo, Linc!

-Vamos, hermana. Seguro te pusiste nerviosa y no tocaste como querías…

-Que… no, ¡no es eso! –La voz de Luna era una extraña mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?

-El ensayo estuvo perfecto, de hecho, y…

-Espera, espera ¿Tuviste ya un ensayo? ¿Con quién?

-Ya sabes, con los chicos que mamá cree son asesinos seriales…

-Exacto. Creí que habías audicionado para otra banda. ¿Qué mamá no te prohibió tocar con ellos?

Mierda. Por supuesto que Lincoln no lo iba a saber. Que estúpida.

-Oh, cierto… -Luna se calmó poco a poco. –Mira. Mamá no me dejó tocar con ellos. Pero…

-Pero… fuiste de todas formas, ¿verdad?

No había razón para ocultarlo más.

-Sí… Si, fui sin permiso, pero antes de que digas nada, tienes que saber que ese ensayo fue fantástico. ¡Jamás me sentí tan llena de energía en mi vida!

-Y… ¿nadie más sabe que te fuiste a tocar a escondidas?

-Solo Lori. Ese es el problema.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Le dijo a mamá?

-¡No, claro que no! Más bien… el problema fui yo. Ella me espero hasta las 4 y llegué- llegué… llegué ebria hermano.

Vaya. Una hermana con problemas de alcoholismo. Lo esperaba de Lori, incluso Leni, pero, ¿Luna? Aunque viendo su actitud rockera, no es que fuera algo completamente inesperado.

-La jodí, hermano. Le dije cosas feas a Lori y… bueno, ya no va a ayudarme. Y si se entera que volví a salir, me mata seguro. Peor, le dice a nuestra madre. ¡No sé qué hacer! Entiendo a Lori pero… Carajo Lincoln, ¡Quiero tocar!

-¿Y no puedes tocar con alguien más?

La pregunta fue más bien como una ofensa para Luna.

-¿Estás loco, hermano? Esos tipos están a otro nivel de confianza y poder. Si tan solo Lori nos hubiera escuchado, ella podría entender… Igual contigo.

Lincoln estaba en una posición incómoda. Su instinto de buen hermano giraba en todas direcciones. Por un lado, quería muchísimo a Luna, era su hermana más cercana, después de Lynn, y le creía. Y sabía que la música era su pasión, que era su vida.

-Por favor, hermanito, ayúdame, ¡o mínimo di algo!

Por otro lado, estaba Lori, a quien también quería muchísimo, y engañarla se sentía como algo terrible, sin mencionar el posible futuro como pretzel humano si este ayudaba a Luna y esta se llegara a enterar.

-Luna… quiero ayudarte. –La cara de Luna se iluminó –Pero Lori tiene razón. –La cara de Luna se ensombreció.

-Hermano, por favor, ¡ayúdame! Es todo lo que te pido. Solo serían los sábados. Por favor.

Lincoln no podía soportar ver a ninguna de sus hermanas llorar, era como si una parte de él se hiciera polvo por dentro. Tomó la decisión, aunque no estaba seguro de ella.

-Luna…

-¡Hermano, por favor, te lo pido!

-Luna, espera…

-¡Por favor!

-¡LUNA!

La chica se calló de golpe, pero las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus pecosas mejillas.

-Voy…

Silencio incómodo.

-Voy a ayudarte.

* * *

 _ **Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy, aprecio mucho que les guste. Tal vez ahora me tarde un poco más al actualizar la historia, estoy trabajando en un pequeño relato de horror y en la traducción de esta historia.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Buenas noches.**_


	6. Hueco

_"La voluntad te empuja… pero la voluntad está incompleta sin el amor… y el amor es una palabra surrealista, pero esa palabra puede ser puesta en varios lugares. El amor no es más que una linterna de Halloween que levita sobre cementerios y pantanos, pero si tomas esa linterna y la atas a la voluntad, se vuelve un faro, que te regresa al muelle con seguridad, siempre."_

-Philip H. Anselmo

* * *

 ** _6\. Hueco_**

Si algo era sabido por todos los Loud, era que Lincoln era el maestro de los planes. Porque por más locos, o inclusive ridículos, que pudieran parecer, siempre parecían funcionar. Bueno, casi siempre, cuando no había hermanas entrometidas de por medio. Desde aquel incidente por el "punto dulce", Lincoln se había vuelto extra-precavido, ideando rutas de escape, planes B y C, excusas y, en el peor de los casos, disculpas elaboradas para no salir tan mal de la situación, cualquiera que fuese. Era hora de poner todo su talento en práctica en lo que al él le gustaba llamar "Operación: Luna".

El primer paso era buscar una salida alterna. Puerta delantera; ya no era una opción. Puerta trasera; demasiado obvio, y peligroso. La salida y entrada sería por la pequeña ventana de la habitación de Lincoln. Su primera idea fue la de usar el sistema de escape que su hermana Lisa le había preparado con anterioridad (irónicamente, para escapar de Luna) pero rápidamente descartó la idea; no habría manera de poner lo que era básicamente una resbaladilla enorme por la noche sin hacer ruido, y ponerla desde la tarde levantaría sospechas en todos, especialmente Lori. Así que tuvo que recurrir a un método más primitivo; "CADEMAVE", o bien, "Cobijas Atadas de Manera Vertical". Serían el método de salida y entrada.

El otro punto clave, quizá el más importante, era Lori. No le gustaba la idea de tener que engañar a su hermana, pero la decisión ya estaba hecha. Para no levantar sospechas, Lincoln y Luna irían a dormir con "normalidad", si estaban viendo algún programa y se desvelaban, o bien cada quien estaba en lo suyo, lo importante era actuar como si nada estuviera pasando y ninguno de ellos tuviera el más mínimo conocimiento del plan. Es más, se suponía que Lincoln no sabía nada más que Luna había ido a buscar una banda y su madre le había prohibido tocar con esta. Se escuchaba como algo obvio, pero, como la historia nos ha demostrado, la desesperación y el miedo son los principales delatores de cualquier engaño.

El siguiente punto; la comunicación. Usar los walkie-talkies era una opción libre de rastros, pero demasiado ruidosa, especialmente a altas horas de la madrugada. Para evitar confusiones, usarían tecnología de punta; celulares. Nada de mensajes por whatsapp o Facebook; no podían permitirse el más mínimo error de ser vistos "en línea". No tenía que pasar, si se ponían muy paranoicos podían poner sus perfiles en modo "fuera de línea", pero lo mejor sería no arriesgarse y recurrir a los mensajes de texto convencionales, que debían de ser borrados inmediatamente después de ser recibidos y leídos.

Ahora, tendría que tener su equipo listo para el ensayo, y era ridículo para Luna pensar en bajar con el amplificador y la guitarra mientras colgaba de la ventana de su hermano. Dejaría todo en la cochera, nadie notaría nada, pues Luna solía tocar ahí de vez en cuando.

Todo estaba listo para ejecutar el plan.

Para Luna los días eran largos y tediosos, siendo la música lo único que calmaba su ansiedad. No solo estaba deseosa de ver a su grupo, sino que también estaba preocupada a más no poder, había muchas cosas en juego. ¿Qué pasaría cuando tuvieran un concierto? ¿Qué haría Lori si llegaba a descubrirlos? ¿Qué problemas le traería a Lincoln si todo se iba al carajo? Era demasiada presión para la joven, presión que intentaba mitigar con acordes y siestas. Era como una constante lucha en su cabeza, quería que el día del ensayo llegara pero al mismo tiempo quería alargar las horas. Luna estaba a un paso de volverse loca.

El día finalmente llegó y la presión en su cuerpo estaba al tope. Espero a que todos fueran a dormir, y luego espero una hora más para no correr riesgos. Eran las 11:43 de la noche, y el plan debía de ser ejecutado, aunque su conciencia le dijera lo contrario. Luna salió lentamente de la habitación y se dirigió a la recamara de Lincoln, la cual, como esperaba, estaba entreabierta. Cerró con seguro inmediatamente después de entrar. Lincoln estaba sentado en el suelo, con los walkie-talkies y las sabanas listas.

-Ok, hermana. ¿Estás lista?

-No… no del todo.

-Que bien. Porque yo tampoco.

Sin decir nada más, los dos chicos abrieron la ventana y dejaron caer el amasijo de cobijas hasta que tocó el suelo. Lincoln entonces tomó el extremo del montón de cobijas y la amarro fuertemente a una de las patas de su cama. Luna comenzó a bajar por las sabanas lentamente, intentando no mirar al suelo y rezando porque la cama de Lincoln no decidiera romperse ante su peso. Un pie en el suelo, luego el otro, y Luna estaba en el suelo, sana y salva. Se despidió de su hermano y tomó sus cosas perfectamente escondidas en el garaje. Y tendría que hacer esto todos los sábados.

Lincoln correspondió la despedida con un pulgar arriba y se metió de nuevo en su habitación, con un par de tazas de café y una montaña de comics para pasar la madrugada. Tomó una edición de Ace Savvy cuando sus ojos dieron con un objeto que lo dejó paralizado por algunos segundos.

Luna había olvidado el walkie-talkie.

* * *

Caminaba girando la cabeza constantemente, escuchando voces y pasos saliendo de su cerebro, con una paranoia que crecia un poco con cada pisada. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Luna estaba de pie frente al pórtico corroído de aquella vieja casa otra vez, y todas sus penas y preocupaciones se fueron como el polvo en el viento. Tocó la puerta, pero esta se abrió con la ligera fuerza de sus golpes, y vio a todos en el sillón, viendo la televisión, con el equipo ya conectado. Estaban bebiendo, pero no estaban ebrios (o al menos eso parecía). Bruce fue el primero en notar su presencia.

-¿Qué tal, mocosa? –Dijo en un fallido intento de sonar duro.

-Deja de joder, hermano –Anton obviamente no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Ay, sabes que no lo digo enserio, solo quiero meterme un poco con la chica, eso es todo. ¿Estas lista para tocar?

Luna solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a conectar sus cosas. Le resultó extraño, pero sensato, que nadie mencionara la noche del ensayo pasado. Sin embargo, olvidó todo cuando su guitarra estuvo lista, colgando de sus hombros. Los demás se levantaron y tomaron sus posiciones. Y la locura comenzó otra vez.

La forma en la que funcionaban sus ensayos era extraña. Todos compartían gustos musicales similares, y era raro el que alguien no supiera cierta canción y, por lo tanto, no pudiera tocarla (no ese día, al menos). Pero por lo general, era así; alguien proponía en su turno una canción, se afinaban los instrumentos de ser necesario, y comenzaban a destrozar el lugar. Y con cada canción el ambiente fluía de maneras distintas. La agresividad de Live In A Hole, la rapidez de Criminally Insane, la macabra atmosfera de War Pigs, la tranquilidad seguida de violencia de Welcome Home (Sanitarium), la banda ponía su propio estilo en cada pieza sin cambiar el sentimiento de la misma, inclusive potenciándolo en algunas. Gritos, saltos, risas y tronidos de cuello, todo en secuencia, sin descanso. La rapidez potenciada por el dolor en las articulaciones de Luna, la tristeza, miedo o enojo expresados por la voz de Bruce, el ritmo llevado por Jason y la sensación de pesadez de Anton, todos se complementaban y, juntos, conformaban una fuerza imparables, un ejército de 4 listo para acabar con todo y todos. Y no podrían sentirse mejor.

La selección de canciones solo les dio dos horas de frenesí antes de que consideraran parar.

-Bien, creo que estuvo bien por hoy, pero ya es tarde y Luna tiene que llegar a su casa –Anton parecía preocupado, la practica anterior no acabo muy bien que digamos.

-Ok, pero solo una canción más, ¿de acuerdo? –Luna no quería parar, quería sentir la energía fluyendo una vez más.

-¿Estás segura, mocosa? La noche por aquí no es muy segura. –Bruce también se notaba un poco preocupado por Luna, aunque no quería mostrarlo.

-Solo una canción, vamos, no es muy larga…

Bruce pensó un poco, y respondió.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres tocar?

-Se llama Hollow, de Pantera. Me la aprendí hace 2 días y quería probarla con ustedes. ¿Está bien?

-¡Oh, está bien, no hay problema!

¡Perfecto! Déjenme afinar todo.

En menos de 2 minutos, todos estaban listos. Y la canción comenzó. Era una melodía bonita. Usualmente, se requería de otra guitarra para la parte rítmica, pero, a falta de esta, Luna comenzó con la parte rítmica, y en partes cambiaba a la principal, la cual era mucho más pesada. Bruce comenzó a cantar.

- _"What's left inside him? Don't he remember us? Can he believe me?_ _We seemed like brothers…"_ [¿Que queda dentro de el? ¿No nos recuerda? ¿Puede creerme? Pareciamos hermanos…]

La voz de Bruce se volvió ligera, como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Las emociones le llegaron de golpe. No recordaba que la canción fuera sí, tan real, tan cercana.

- _"Talked for hours last month, about what we wanna be. I sit now with his hand in mine._ _But I know he can't feel."_ [Hablamos por horas el mes pasado, sobre lo que queríamos ser. Me siento con su mano en la mía, pero sé que no puede sentir.]

Anton estaba en una sola posición, sin moverse, como si fuera a olvidar las notas si movía otra parte de su cuerpo que no fueran sus manos. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la nada.

 _-"No one knows, what's done is done._ _It's as if he where dead"_ [Nadie sabe, lo que está hecho, está hecho. Es como si estuviera muerto.]

Jason tocaba con fuerza, pero sin sentimiento, solo haciendo los movimientos correctos, sin improvisar ni hacer fills.

Bruce siguió cantando con dificultad.

 _-"I'm close with his mother, and she cries endlessly. Lord, how we miss him! At least what's remembered. It's so important, to make best friends in life._ _But it's hard when my friend, sits with blank expression…"_ [Soy cercano a su madre, y llora sin fin. ¡Señor, como lo extrañamos! Al menos lo que es recordado. Es tan importante, hacer mejores amigos en la vida. Pero es duro cuando mi amigo, se sienta inexpresivo.]

Bruce siguió con el coro de manera entrecortada, con dificultad. Al principio Luna creyó que todos intentaban darle sentimiento a la canción, pero esto era mucho más profundo. Obviamente todos estaban afectados por la letra. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

Bruce ya no pudo seguir y se detuvo, soltó el micrófono y los demás dejaron de tocar menos Luna, quien se quedó de pie, tocando cada vez más despacio hasta que se silenció por completo.

-A la mierda esto- Bruce subió las escaleras sin mirar a nadie y la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso toqué mal la canción? –Luna no sabía qué coño estaba pasando.

-¡Claro que no! Bruce está un poco ebrio, eso es todo.

Jason, como siempre, estaba callado, y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se levantó y fue al sillón a dormir.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, hermano. –Luna no era alguien que se diera por vencida fácilmente -¿Vas a decirme la verdad, o me voy a quedar aquí parada? Sabes que esa reacción no fue normal, y tú también te veías… raro.

Mierda. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad, y asustarla? ¿O mentirle hasta que pudiera comprender, y arriesgarse a que se diera cuenta y se enojara con todos ellos?

-Mira, Luna, todo está bien. Bruce es así, eso es todo. A veces nos afectan las canciones, pero no es nada del otro mundo. A todos les pasa.

-Sí, lo entendería si solo hubiera sido él. Pero fueron TODOS ustedes. Desde que comenzó a cantar, todos pusieron una cara de muerte. ¿Ya vas a decirme que pasa?

Maldita sea, la pequeña era insistente.

-Créeme, todo está bien. La canción era un poco triste, eso fue todo…

-De acuerdo. Me salgo de la banda.

-Esp… ¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. No puedo estar con gente que no me tiene confianza. Si es así, mejor empiecen a buscar reemplazo.

Anton no pudo formular ni una sola mientras Luna recogía su equipo. Al momento de salir, Luna volvió a preguntar.

-¿Vas a decirme entonces?

Silencio.

-Bien. No me esperen el próximo fin de semana.

Luna abrió la puerta y dejó a un pobre Anton, de pie, sin saber que acababa de pasar.

-La jodiste bien –Jason no estaba dormido.

-Ay, cállate.

Luna camino con tranquilidad hacia su casa. ¿Tenía realmente la intención de salir de la banda? Claro que no. Pero sabía que Anton la llamaría para explicarle todo. O eso esperaba. Ojalá su plan no fuera un tiro por la culata. Hablando de planes, sería mejor llamar a Lincoln para avisarle que iba de regreso. Solo tenía que buscar el… ¿Dónde estaba el walkie-talkie? Mierda. Lo había olvidado en la recamara de su hermano. Apresuró el paso, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Lincoln estaba eufórico, miraba constantemente por la ventana para ver si su hermana venía en camino, pero nada. Ya eran las 4 y no tenía ni idea de si estaba bien. Ella le había prometido que estaría de vuelta a las 3. ¿Y si estaba embriagándose de nuevo? ¿Y… y si algo malo le había pasado? Dios, no, por favor. Intentó llamar a su teléfono, pero cuando lo escuchó sonando en la habitación de su hermana (¡MASTER! ¡MASTER! ¡MASTER OF PUPPETS, I'M-), colgó rápidamente, esperando no haber despertado a Luan. Mierda, ¿Por qué sus planes siempre salían mal? Ahora no sabía que haría si Luna…

¡POC!

Una pequeña piedra rebotó en la cabeza de Lincoln, y este asumió lo obvio. Miró por su ventana y, efectivamente, Luna lo estaba esperando, llena de sudor. Sin titubear ni preguntar, Lincoln extendió el conjunto de mantas y lo tiró hacia Luna, quien esperó la señal de que había sido atado. Al momento de verla, Luna subió lo más rápido que pudo, y cayó de forma cómica por la ventana. Luna tomó aliento.

-Olvidé el estúpido walkie-talkie, ¡mierda! Lo siento, hermanito.

-No pasa nada. Lo importante es que estás aquí. Pero la próxima vez, por favor, asegúrate de llevarlo contigo. ¡Y también lleva tu teléfono, o apágalo, o algo!

-¿Qué, por qué?

-No importa. Mañana te lo explico. Tengo sueño y quiero dormir.

Lincoln se tiró a la cama y quedó inmediatamente dormido. Luna lo miro con ternura y salió de la habitación, en camino a la suya. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, se dirigió a su cama y cayó rendida, esperando la luz del nuevo día, la cual vendría en un par de horas.

* * *

La familia Loud se encontraba en el comedor, con el estruendo de siempre. Las gemelas peleando, Lucy leyendo poesía, Luan haciendo chistes malos… todo normal, a excepción de 3 personas. Lori, aunque aparentemente había olvidado el incidente y había perdonado todo, aun sentía algo de enojo y de rabia hacia Luna. Esta última estaba esperando una llamada, o un mensaje de Anton, o Bruce, o quien fuera, y entre más tiempo pasaba, más se preocupaba. Lincoln estaba somnoliento y bostezante, comiendo lentamente su cereal, intentando no cerrar los ojos. Este triángulo emitía un aura de tensión bastante fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para que Lori hiciera algo. Hasta donde ella sabía, Luna no había salido de la casa.

Los pensamientos de Luna se cortaron por el sonido de su teléfono, indicándole que había recibido un nuevo mensaje. Su corazón latió con fuerza al reconocer el número de Anton. El mensaje decía lo siguiente;

"Luna, perdóname por lo de ayer, pero no sabía qué hacer. No te salgas de la banda. Tengo mucho que contarte y no es apropiado hacerlo por aquí. ¿Puedo verte hoy a las cinco en el Burpin´Burguer que está en el centro comercial? Yo invito."

Vaya. Anton quería hablar con ella, y por el tono del mensaje, parecía ser algo serio. Eran las 11, tenía tiempo, pero sus padres iban a salir para acompañar a Lola a un certamen de belleza, y no regresarían hasta tarde. Tendría que pedirles permiso ahora, aunque Lori estuviera presente.

-Em, papás… ¿Puedo salir esta tarde, como a las cinco?

Lori volteo la cabeza hacia su hermana. Ahora sospechaba de todos sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué hija, que vas a hacer? –Rita pregunto con su amabilidad característica.

-Tengo que ver a alguien. Es importante.

-¿A quién? ¿Lo conocemos?

La cabeza de Luna daba vueltas, pensando en excusas.

-Emm, no… Es de la escuela, un chico. Se llama Anton.

Todas las hermanas comenzaron a silbar y a dar risitas de emoción, haciendo sonrojar a Luna y despertando a Lincoln.

-¡No es eso! Es solo un amigo que quiere que lo ayude con un proyecto escolar. Eso es todo.

-Muy bien. Pero no te tardes demasiado. Lori, cuida que tú hermana llegué antes de las 8 a la casa.

"Mierdamierdamierdamierda" la mente de Luna iba a mil por hora.

-¡Claro madre! Yo me encargaré de ella…

Lori no tenía idea de lo que había pasado ayer. Entonces, ¿Por qué Luna tenía tanto miedo? La razón era muy simple; desconfianza.

Lincoln solo se quedó en medio de las dos, continuando con su plan, fingiendo no saber nada, pero sintiendo la tensión creciendo en cada una de sus hermanas.

* * *

Eran las cuatro y media y Luna estaba lista para salir, cuando Lori se cruzó entre ella y la puerta.

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo! ¡Vas a ir a ensayar con esos tipos otra vez! Luna, no quiero sonar mandona, pero ya te lo dije, ¡Tienes un problema, y ellos solo lo van a hacer más grande!

-¡Lori, estas mal! ¡Por supuesto que no voy a ir a ensayar! ¿O crees que voy a tocar con mi guitarra invisible?

-Pueden prestarte una allá…

Luna tenía que arreglárselas. ¿Pero cómo?

-Y supongo que por eso vas a llevarme al centro comercial.

-Espera, ¿Qué?

-Sí. Vas a llevarme en el auto, ¿no?

-El auto no está, se lo llevaron nuestros padres. Y no puedo salir, estoy a cargo de la casa.

-Entonces iré sola. Y tendrás que confiar en mí.

-¿Y si no, que?

-¡Le diré a mi madre que no me dejaste ir por paranoica!

-¡Y yo le diré que la desobedeciste y te embriagaste!

-Pero tú no tienes pruebas de eso. Y yo tengo a toda la familia para que vea como no me dejaste salir… Y entonces, tendré más credibilidad que antes.

Fue un movimiento sucio, muy sucio, pero necesario. Lori estaba roja, a punto de estallar, le habían ganado en su propio juego. Ahora estaba jodida. Si les hubiera dicho antes a sus padres sobre la situación de Luna, le hubieran creído. Ahora se vería como un movimiento sobreprotector, y no podría decir nada después sin que Luna la juzgara, pues, ¿Y si estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Le volvería la existencia miserable solo por un chico que le pidió un favor?

-¡Muy bien, vete! Pero escúchame, malagradecida… si me entero de que sigues yendo a ensayar con esa bola de imbéciles, ¡voy a encargarme personalmente de que no vuelvas a salir de esta casa hasta que seas legalmente adulta!

-¡No voy a ir a ensayar! ¿Por qué no me crees?

-¡Porque te creí una vez!

Las dos tenían ganas de llorar, pero se contuvieron. Tenían que verse fuertes, intimidantes. Sin decir palabra, Luna salió de la casa, y en cuanto cerró la puerta, comenzó a llorar, mientras caminaba hacia el centro comercial. Lori hizo lo mismo mientras iba a su habitación.

Eran las cinco con diez y Luna apenas llegaba. Cuando se acercó al Burpin Burger, logró ver a Anton, sentado en las banquitas que estaban fuera del local, fumando. Tenía algo en las manos y parecía triste. Muy triste.

-Hola, Anton. Perdón, se me hizo tarde.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Siéntate.

Luna se acomodó a lado de Anton y lo vio, rascándose las orejas con nerviosismo.

-Mira… estuvo mal no haberte dicho nada anoche, pero, bueno, es algo… difícil de digerir. Ni siquiera nosotros lo comprendemos aún del todo. Pero supongo que tu canción… afectó un poco a mis amigos. Y a mí. Creo que es… es justo darte una explicación.

Luna lo notaba demasiado serio. Esperaba una explicación sencilla, pero esto era demasiado. Era como si la estuvieran preparando para la guerra. Ahora ya no sabía si quería explicaciones.

-Bien. Mira, si te incomoda hablar de… lo que sea que vayas a hablar, mejor no lo digas. No pensé que fuera tan serio.

-No. Es mejor así. Tenías razón, sin confianza no puede haber una banda unida. Por eso es mejor decírtelo ahora.

Anton levantó lo que tenía en la mano. Estaba en una pequeña funda de plástico. Era una fotografía. Era de Darrell.

-Este es…

-Darrell. Lo conozco. Lo reconocí por la foto que subiste. Ya sabes la del anuncio.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí. Iba conmigo en la preparatoria, pero no lo he visto en siglos. De hecho, en un concurso de talentos el me… ¿estás bien?

La cara de Anton se ensombreció más de lo que ya estaba.

-Mira, el estaba en nuestra banda, como ya sabrás, y lo queríamos. Lo queríamos mucho. Pero… cosas pasaron. Alcohol, fiestas, luego drogas. Cambió.

Luna estaba honestamente intrigada. Darrell, aquel joven escuálido y con cara de angel ¿Drogadicto?

-Empezó a volverse violento, perdía el control en los conciertos. Desastre total, hermana.

Luna comenzó a pensar en la canción. ¿Por eso les había afectado tanto?

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Anton, fuego en su pecho y temblor por su cuerpo.

-¡Era un mocoso de 15 años! ¡No sabíamos que estaba tan mal!

Luna comenzó a preocuparse, Anton perdió la compostura en medio de la gente de forma demasiado abrupta.

-¡Ni siquiera sabíamos que consumía esa mierda! Carajo, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Dios, era como mi hermanito... Y lo quería. ¡Mierda, lo quería y lo abandoné!

Anton ya no intentaba disimular su llanto. Luna empezó a conectar los datos que Anton le daba entre sollozos con la canción. Y se llenó de horror.

-¡¿Cómo íbamos a saber que iba a terminar muriéndose?!

* * *

 _ **Sexto capítulo, vaya. Hubo un punto en el que no sabía si debía de continuar con la historia, pero aun hay mucho que contar. Tuve que reescribir esta parte varias veces, sobre todo la parte de la canción, ya que UnderratedHero hizo algo similar en "Requiem por un Loud" y no quería que mi trabajo se viera como un vil plagio y que todos me tiraran mierda. Pero decidí dejarla, puesto que es parte vital de la narrativa. También aclaro que no quiero que esté sea un superdrama, al menos no creo lograrlo, jajaja. Me conformo con que sea una historia competente que conmueva aunque sea un poquitín a la gente. En fin, gracias por leer, y buenas noches, tardes, o lo que sea. Getcha' Pull!**_

 _ **PD: Respecto a lo de Leni alcohólica, siempre he pensado que Leni sufre en su escuela, por el hecho de ser ingenua. Sabemos que los adolescentes pueden ser unos hijos de puta. Pero bueno, no di explicaciones y supongo que confundí a mas de uno. Tal vez algún día haga alguna historia con esa idea, pero no sé. No me gusta ver sufrir a Leni, jajaja.**_


	7. Comiendo Vidrio

_**7\. Comiendo Vidrio**_

Anton siguió llorando por un largo rato, sosteniendo la foto de Darrell en sus manos, empapándola con sus lágrimas, mientras era abrazado por Luna. Era bastante extraño ver a una chica de quince años consolando a un hombre claramente mayor, y la gente no podía evitar voltear a ver la curiosa escena, pero a la chica no le importaba. Las respuestas habían generado dudas aún mayores. ¿Cómo había muerto Darrell? ¿Cómo es que nadie le había comentado algo de esto? ¿Debía ella temer por su propia seguridad? Pudo haberle preguntado en aquel preciso instante, pero no lo hizo. El tipo ya estaba demasiado quebrado como para articular palabra alguna. Decidió esperar a que se calmara aunque fuera un poco antes de intentar hablar.

-Oye, hermano, ¿Te parece buena idea que vayamos a un lugar más privado? Esto es un poco incómodo…

Anton se tomó un par de segundos para generar una respuesta.

-S-sí. Vamos a mi casa, Bruce está trabajando y llegará hasta tarde.

* * *

El camino hacia su casa fue incomodo, para ser honestos. Ni Luna o Anton pronunciaron palabra alguna mientras caminaban lentamente hasta la vieja casa, como si fueran al ritmo de la puesta de sol, pasando de un cálido naranja a un frío azul de forma casi imperceptible. La respiración de Anton volvía poco a poco a la normalidad, y las lágrimas ya se habían secado para cuando llegaron a la puerta. Entraron y tomaron asiento, pero ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Los ojos de Anton estaban completamente perdidos en el vórtice infinito del pensamiento, y Luna clavaba los suyos en el suelo, incómoda. El frío que se filtraba por la ventana había hecho que la chica se acurrucara en la esquina del sillón, abrazando sus piernas, con la nariz entre las rodillas. Anton dejó de ver al vació y detuvo un momento sus pensamientos para mirarla. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo para ver a Luna. Era una chica bonita. La luz de la luna (que coincidencia) se reflejaba en su cabello castaño haciéndolo brillar, así como también hacía que su piel se viera blanca, resaltando las pecas de sus brazos y sus pantorrillas. Todo su cuerpo parecía emanar un aura de paz, un aura que lo había hecho estar seguro de haberla unido al grupo desde que la vio, además de su habilidad, por supuesto. Verla era como entrar en un trance de tranquilidad y armonía. Y estaba mal. ¿Cómo podía tener estos pensamientos sobre ella? Él era un hombre adulto, de veintitrés años, y ella era una chiquilla, no podía tener más de dieciséis. Pero no había manera de negarlo, aquella chica era bonita. Pero nada más. ¿Verdad?

\- Entonces… ¿Quieres hablar de esto ahora, o…? –Luna rompió el silencio, no se había dado cuenta de que Anton la estaba observando.

-Que… No, no, está bien. Ya estoy mejor. Perdí la compostura, eso es todo. Es que… es complicado.

-Bueno, vamos por partes, hermano. ¿Cómo conocieron a Darrell? ¿Vio algún anuncio, como yo, o algo así?

-No exactamente… Aunque fue en la misma página. El tipo subió un vídeo tocando, preguntando por alguna vacante disponible y, obviamente, todos quedaron impresionados. La gente peleaba por tenerlo en su banda, y nosotros no fuimos a excepción.

-¿Y cómo acabaron con él?

-Bueno, para ser honesto, no somos muy buenos –Luna no sabía si eso era falsa modestia, Anton era una persona que daba siempre la impresión de ser honesta y cálida –Y antes, mucho menos. Por lo que sé probó con todas las bandas que lo llamaron y al final nos escogió. Dijo que hubo algo que hizo click cuando tocó con nosotros, o algo así.

Así que el click era algo más común de lo que ella creía. Vaya.

-Y… ¿Qué pasó después?

-Todo parecía ir bien. Tocamos en un par de lugares y nos hicimos de una pequeña reputación. Empezaban a llamarnos para más eventos e incluso empezamos a escribir un par de canciones, ¿sabes? No nos hicimos millonarios, pero ganamos lo suficiente como para rentar esta casa.

-¿Entonces no es suya?

-No, se la rentamos a un viejo que vive cerca. Todos vivíamos juntos menos Darrell, algo así como lo que pasa contigo. En fin, todo parecía ir bien hasta que empezamos a irnos de fiesta… primero era cada viernes, luego cada fin de semana, y al final lo hacíamos casi diario. Y bebíamos en exceso. Y Darrell era el peor, hermana. Ese tipo quedaba inconsciente después de cada tocada. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue cuando llegó a usar drogas… no quiero verme como un hipócrita, yo fumo un porro de vez en cuando. Pero con Darrell era otro asunto. Empezó a usar cocaína. Y no lo hubiéramos sabido de no ser porque un día lo encontré detrás del escenario con una raya de coca en su guitarra.

-¿Y no le dijeron nada?

-¡Obviamente! Hablamos con él, se disculpó y todo, y nos prometió que lo iba a dejar. Y eso fue cierto, más o menos…

-¿Más o menos?

-Pues dejó la coca, pero no dejó el alcohol… y luego empezó a meterse cosas peores.

-¿Peores? –Luna no sabía ni por qué había hecho esa pregunta.

-Cristal.

Luna aún encontraba esto difícil de creer. El joven Darrell fumando cristal. Parecía una broma cruel y de mal gusto.

-Nunca lo supimos, pero siempre estuvo esa "huella", ¿sabes? Siempre estaba enojado, era como si estuviera buscando una excusa para pelear en cualquier momento. Tocaba con desgano, insultaba al público… nos corrieron de algunos establecimientos por su culpa. Y un día…

Los ojos de Anton se volvieron de agua y estuvo a punto de volver a romper en llanto, pero se contuvo. No quería volver a verse débil frente a Luna.

-Un día no llegó a ensayar, le hablamos pero no contestó el teléfono. Después de unos días Bruce dijo que iría a buscarlo a su casa. Tocó, pero nadie respondió. Nos llamó y terminamos asomándonos por su ventana. Lo encontramos muerto en su habitación. Tuvo una sobredosis.

El esfuerzo que Anton hizo para no llorar fue casi inhumano, pero de alguna forma lograba mantener la compostura. Mientras tanto Luna había estado escuchando con mucha atención. Era difícil imaginar a un chico tan vivaz como Darrell muerto por sobredosis.

-Aparentemente tenía muchos problemas en su casa, pero nunca habló con nadie sobre ello. No liberaba su furia por medio de las palabras, lo hacía por medio de la música, supongo. Nunca me dijo nada sobre eso. Lo escuché hablando mal de su padre, pero nada más. Tanta energía negativa en tu pecho es mala para cualquiera. Contenerla es como comer vidrio y sangrar por dentro. Su padre lo golpeaba y… bueno, eso es todo lo que sé. Ni siquiera fue a su funeral, y por lo que sé, ese maldito está perdido desde hace meses, días antes de que Darrell muriera.

El tipo ya no pudo más y volvió a llorar.

-Era como mi hermanito, ¿sabes? Nos llevábamos bien, bromeábamos y nos contábamos todo… bueno, no todo, al parecer.

Ahora la que hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar era Luna. Ver a Anton expuesto, expresándose así de Darrell, era algo bastante conmovedor. Se tapaba la cara con las manos, como si pudiera volverse invisible, pero era inútil. Estaba derrotado, cansado y harto. Ya no le importaba que Luna lo estuviera mirando. Necesitaba desahogarse a como diera lugar. Liberar la furia, la energía negativa.

Luna estaba dudosa acerca de lo que debería hacer. Poco a poco se acercó, dudosa, y abrazó a Anton, intentando calmarlo. Aunque él se dio cuenta de esto no pudo parar de llorar, no había lidiado con tantas emociones junto a alguien más en demasiado tiempo. Siempre intentando ser el tipo carismático, relajado y amigable, al final del día todo eso se caía, como si fuera una máscara rota. No porque el lo quisiera, si no por que no podía ocultar sus emociones. Usualmente las noches solitarias liberaban sus conflictos, pero esto era distinto. Nadie lo había escuchado, ni siquiera sus amigos, por alguna razón era algo cerrado con ellos. Aún no sabía por qué había revelado tanto con Luna, pero le hacía bien. Era como liberar flamas desde dentro de su pecho. Se sentía bien.

Luna podía sentir su playera humedeciéndose ante las lágrimas, y poco a poco ella lloraba también, aunque de manera mucho más calmada. Podía sentir el dolor y la ira por la que Anton estaba pasando, la culpa y la lucha interna. Para él era cómo perder a un hermano, y la idea de que algo así pudiera pasarle a alguna de sus hermanas, o a Lincoln… no quería ni pensarlo.

-Tranquilo amigo, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Yo sé que te duele, pero estoy segura de que Darrell no habría querido verte así, ¿sabes? Él hubiera querido que continuaras, y que lo recordaras en sus mejores momentos, no en los malos. Piensa en lo mejor, en los buenos tiempos que pasaste junto a el...

Anton siguió llorando. Carajo, ¿Por qué no podía parar? Era como si su mente no le perteneciera y actuara por puro impulso. Pero liberar todas esas emociones reprimidas se sentía tan bien, no podía parar.

* * *

Paso una buena media hora de silencio constantemente interrumpido por los berridos de Anton. Luna creyó que lo mejor sería no decir nada y esperar a que volviera a calmarse, lo cual sucedió de manera lenta pero eficaz. Finalmente, Anton levantó la cabeza y pudo decir un par de palabras;

-Gracias, Luna.

Fue un momento de conexión especial para los dos, el poder comunicarse de aquella manera. Anton volvía a tener a alguien en su vida a quien podía considerar su hermano (en este caso, hermana) menor, y Luna había visto en el algo especial, algo que la apegó más a la banda, pero sobre todo, más a Anton.

La escena hubiera continuado de no ser porque Luna notó que la ocuridad predominaba afuera. Luna entró en pánico por un momento.

-Anton, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las… -Sacó su móvil del bolsillo –Nueve y cuarto.

La sangre de Luna se congeló. Sabía que era tarde, pero no que era TAN tarde. Seguramente sus padres ya habrían llegado y Lori… ¡carajo! Pero Lori no se atrevería, ¿o sí?

-Hermano, perdóname pero me tengo que ir. No tenía idea de que fuera tan tarde y mis padres van a matarme.

-No te preocupes pequeña, lo entiendo. ¿Aún no les has dicho a tus padres que estás ensayando con nosotros? Todo sería más fácil.

-Sabes que no puedo, viejo. Si mi madre se entera, me asesina, y mi hermana... es complicado. Cuando pasé más tiempo.

-Está bien. Mejor vete rápido, o vas a llegar a las diez.

-Ok. Nos vemos el domingo entonces.

-Hasta luego. Y Luna…

-¿Si?

-Gracias de nuevo. Por todo.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonreír. Se despidieron con un ademán y Luna salió, solo para quedar de pie, como trabada, con la mirada fija en lo que parecía ser el destino tirándole todavía más mierda y porquería.

Vanzilla estaba aparcado frente a la acera. Y en el asiento del conductor, estaba una furiosa, aunque con una sonrisa insolente, Lori Loud.

* * *

 _ **¿Tanto tiempo, y menos de 2000 palabras? Me disculpo, muchos problemas personales, y luego, escribir este capítulo fue una pesadilla. Las cosas no cuadraban, todo se extendía innecesariamente, en fin, solo puedo decir que el borrador original tenía alrededor de 4000 palabras. Pero espero que tantas re-escrituras hayan hecho más bien que mal. Como sea, espero que los otros episodios, tanto de esta historia, como de "Soledad", no demoren tanto. Disfruten, y buenas noches, tardes, o lo que sea. Getcha' Pull!**_


	8. Final

_**Final.**_

 _ **Después de mucho tiempo sin subir nada, creo que debo avisar que tanto esta historia, como Soledad, están canceladas de manera casi definitiva. Muchos problemas personales me impiden escribir al ritmo que desearía, y he entrado en un ciclo de desesperación ,al no saber como continuar las historias. Tal vez algún día las retome pero probablemente eso nunca pasará. Aún así agradezco a la poca gente que seguía lo que escribía, significa mucho para mí.**_

 _ **De cualquier forma hay muchas otras historias, mucho mejores que estas, así que por calidad y cantidad no deben preocuparse, simplemente no encuentro una razón para continuar.**_


End file.
